A Wink, A Poke, A Gentle Shove
by MadnessinmyMethod
Summary: Because Kuu wants to know when Kyouko will be his legal daughter. Because the managers have been planning this all along. Because sometimes all you need is a gentle shove. RenxKyouko. LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Prologue

_**A Wink, A Poke, A Gentle Shove**_

**By MadnessinmyMethod**

* * *

**Prologue:** A Wink, A Poke, A Gentle Shove

_Hizuri Kuu. A gluttonous man with a big heart to match. Strong, determined. He is Tsuruga Ren's father, or rather Kuon's father, who just happens to have become Tsuruga Ren. Their relationship is rocky at best, though the two have certainly moved towards reconciliation. But Kuu's most important characteristic is none of these things. No, what is absolutely essential to Kuu is that he is anything but subtle. _

* * *

Ren strongly believed that webcams were lame substitutions for real conversations, but President Takarada had insisted. Flamboyant and eccentric as Lory was, he was rarely wrong, so Ren humored him. He allowed the contraption to be set up in a small corner of his vast apartment and once a week, he turned the whirring machinery on and had a "chat" with his father.

It was about as awkward as walking around with a conspicuous stain on your shirt and not being able to do anything about it. Meanwhile everyone thinks you're a horrendous slob. But Ren liked to believe that there was something good coming out of all this insanity and hassle. What that good was he wasn't exactly sure, but the President seemed to approve wholeheartedly and his father was certainly satisfied.

And so, several months into the ordeal, Ren found himself sitting as usual in a comfortable chair in front of the computer and webcam set up, looking at Hizuri Kuu's smiling face on the monitor.

"So," he began awkwardly (also as usual), "how are… things?"

"Good," his father said, nodding enthusiastically like a bobble-head doll. "And you?"

"Same as ever," Ren replied. He disappeared from Kuu's sight for a moment and returned later with a steaming mug of plain black coffee. Kuu could not understand his son's simple tastes when there were so many varieties of flavors to enjoy in the world.

"How's that kouhai of yours, Kyouko-chan, doing?" Kuu asked fondly. He saw his son hesitate for a moment before responding.

"Quite well. Her career has flourished to the point that LME has assigned her a manager. I believe Mogami-san is starring in a new drama soon as well." Ren recited these facts as blandly as he could, but it was hard to suppress the pride he felt at Kyouko's triumph.

Kuu was almost as good at reading people as President Takarada and having raised the boy who had become Tsuruga Ren, he could tell quite easily that there was more to Ren's feelings than the simple pride of a senpai. Indeed he had noticed it before and with these thoughts in mind, he resolved to act towards what he felt would better Ren's happiness.

He spoke carefully, concisely, and of course when Ren happened to be taking a sip of his still steaming coffee. "So, my son, when are you going to make Kyouko-chan my _legal_ daughter?"

Ren immediately experienced the unpleasant sensation of spitting up one's previously ingested liquid, this one happening to be of the warm, slightly burning persuasion. Coffee spattered the foolishly grinning image of his father. Ren considered all the awful things he could say in reply to get his revenge, but each and every one seemed to fall short on his scorched tongue.

He cleared his throat pointedly. "I don't know what you're talking about, father," he said calmly.

Kuu continued to smile infuriatingly. "Of course. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that now that Kyouko-chan has become such a popular actress, her heart will be in demand as well as her talent."

Ren's eyes narrowed as he spiraled into one of his dark moods. "What are you trying to say, _father_?"

Kuu sighed. Why did his son only stress the relationship when he was angry? "I'm telling you to win her heart before someone else does, Kuon."

"I do not have that sort of interest in Mogami-san's heart," he lied. "I have to go," he added. "I'll talk to you next week." Ren turned off the computer before Kuu could say goodbye or anything of the sort.

Ren was annoyed. His day had been going so well and now his good mood was perfectly spoiled in only a few minutes. He adjusted his theory about webcams to include the fact that all they accomplished was the production of misery and woe, not to mention destruction and despair.

He stalked off to the bathroom. Hopefully a shower would clear his head. On some level, Ren still felt that his love for Kyouko was wrong even though she was eighteen now and he only twenty-one. He felt dirty.

* * *

Kyouko was breathing hard when she stepped off the treadmill and wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. She was already a fit young thing, but for one of her latest roles she needed to build some real muscle hence the nightly trips to the gym a few blocks down the street from her apartment.

The new apartment was the result of her higher status in show-biz these days. Kyouko missed the Daruma-ya couple. In fact, she often went to visit them when she could, but as her manager said, why live in a tiny room when you didn't have to? Kyouko was enjoying the new things that came along with her rising stardom and she probably would have let it go to her head if it weren't for the people around her keeping her grounded.

First among those people was her best friend, Kotonami Kanae, otherwise known as Moko-san. Kanae was hot on Kyouko's heels in the world of show-biz and quick to note if Kyouko was getting a little too full of herself (though sometimes Kyouko couldn't be stopped when the role she was playing happened to have a large ego and she had certainly had her share of those sorts of roles). Most importantly Kanae reminded Kyouko of where she had begun as a Love Me member.

Second was Kyouko's pragmatic new manager, a middle aged woman named Matsu Sorata. Sorata was like the mother Kyouko had never had. Perhaps it was the impossibly large pocketbook she carried that contained everything but the kitchen sink (but even that exception was doubtful). Sorata's advice could only ever be topped by one person: Tsuruga Ren.

Even without the existence of Kanae and Sorata, Ren could have kept Kyouko thoroughly sane. She had known him for nearly two years now and thought she still could not exactly explain why, she knew that Ren's presence could without a doubt make her feel better no matter what happened.

Kyouko mused over her happy fate as she took a water bottle from Sorata. Her manager had gotten to the point in her life where she no longer cared so much about exercising, but Sorata came to the gym with Kyouko for moral support as did Kanae, though she claimed that it was because she couldn't let Kyouko get in better shape than her.

As Kyouko gratefully quenched her thirst she noticed a young boy staring at her. He was clearly trying not to be seen, though he was failing miserably. Kyouko smiled and waved, which sent him promptly flying behind a potted plant. She suppressed a small giggle at his behavior. A few sips later and the boy poked his head out again. Tentatively he edged closer until he was standing in front of her.

Now that she had a closer look, Kyouko could see that he was probably a middle school student, only a few years younger than herself. "Um, sorry to bother you," he said quietly. "C-could I have… your autograph, Kyouko-chan?"

Kyouko smiled. "Of course. What's your name?"

"Kaito," he whispered, finally looking up from her shoes.

She took the paper and pen from him and scribbled a message. _To Kaito-kun, Love Mogami Kyouko._

"A-Arigato," Kaito stuttered and turned to flee.

"Be careful going home, Kaito-kun!" Kyouko called after him. "It's getting dark out!"

Sorata watched the entire exchange with a smile. "Kyouko-chan, better get on the bench press before Kotonami-san finishes her run and steals it from you," she said jokingly.

"Oh," Kyouko said, having forgotten that she was at the gym to exercise already. "Right."

* * *

The shower didn't help Ren. If anything, it made him feel worse. He went to bed still thinking about what Kuu had said which caused him to toss and turn. Ren couldn't fall asleep and all he could think about was how Kyouko would scold him for not getting enough rest.

"_So, my son, when are you going to make Kyouko-chan my _legal_ daughter?"_

"_I'm sure I don't have to tell you that now that Kyouko-chan has become such a popular actress, her heart will be in demand as well as her talent."_

Ren had never thought about what he would do if some other man was interested in Kyouko. His place in her life had only ever been truly threatened by Shou, but Ren was confident in the fact that Kyouko would never go back to him. Even if she forgave Shou, she was not the sort of person to forget all the hurt and pain he had caused her. And then there had been the stalker, Reino, but it had been over a year since that scary situation and Ren certainly didn't fear him winning Kyouko's heart.

But what would he do if someone handsome and charming came along and made a place for himself in Kyouko's heart? Could he watch as Kyouko walked hand in hand with another man? When she turned her smiles on for someone else? Could he live with seeing her pictures in the tabloids, knowing that her laughter was not because of him?

It was painful to think about. Ren could not bring himself to think that he deserved her, but he would be damned if someone else took her away.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading everyone! Anyone who had already read my oneshot "Operation Help Our Miserable Friends" may recognize Sorata, Kyouko's manager. I decided that I wanted to delve more into that original character. She's rather fun. Anyway, this is just the Prologue, the fun part is yet to come. My standard update time is one week and though I've been breaking that promise with most things lately and writing a random slew of oneshots, I'm pretty significantly ahead with this story and I've been writing rapidly. So I think I'll be okay. Anyway, please review and you'll see more in a week!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:** Tell Him It's a Personal Matter

The LME offices were still pretty empty in that morning. A few other early-risers occupied the building, but they were so few and far between that Ren might as well have been alone. Even his manager was probably still asleep. But Ren didn't mind. There was something oddly calming about the empty building that let him sit alone in peace by the humming vending machines.

His body quickly turned from relaxed to tense when he saw her walking down the hallway towards him. Her stride was like a model's and brief scenes of when Ren had swallowed his manly pride and taught her to walk like that flashed through his mind. But he focused mostly on her.

She was still walking confidently and he wondered why. She had definitely seen him and he was staring far too obviously. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her and that ought to have thrown her into a panic. But instead a small smile graced her lips and after an eternity she stopped directly in front of him.

Even sitting down, Ren was nearly at eye level with her. "Good morning, Mo—"

She stopped him by putting a finger to his lips. "We both know," she said quietly, "that that is not the way you wish to greet me." She paused for dramatic effect. "Ren."

His heart began to thud so loudly he was sure she could hear it. "Ky-Kyou—"

She shook her head. "No, no." She leaned in closer and Ren became intoxicated by her smell. "Like this." Her lips pressed firmly over his own.

Ren felt hot shivers running through his body. This couldn't be real. It felt too good and too painful. He lost control and pulled her small body closer to his. She was on his lap. It was so wrong and he didn't care. Her mouth had left his and her lips ran wildly over his face and neck.

His senses were entangled. The vending machines seemed to be humming louder. Louder. And louder.

Ren's eyes snapped open and revealed not the hallways of LME but his own dimly lit bedroom. The humming was the persistent buzz of his alarm clock. He closed his eyes again, wishing that he did not feel so tortured, so pained, and that he did not enjoy every minute of his dream. He was really, truly hopeless.

* * *

Normally Kyouko would have found it a very odd day indeed to have her biceps inspected by Sawara Takenori, but as the event had taken place once a week for the last few weeks, it was about as eventful as watching paint dry.

"Yes, I think you've probably built up enough muscle for the role," Sawara muttered aloud.

Kyouko's eyes twinkled happily and her manager looked on with solid approval. "Have you heard anything knew about who my co-stars will be?" she asked, trying not to sound too anxious.

Sawara shook his head. "No, Director Hakimori has not informed me of any new additions to the cast yet."

Kyouko tried and failed to mask her disappointment.

"Now, now. Cheer up," Sawara urged her. He had not seen Kyouko fall into one of her voodoo fits in quite awhile, but he was still wary of her dark tendencies. "I hear that they'll be selecting a Lieutenant Akio soon."

She instantly cheered. Over the past few weeks Kyouko had been rapidly building up her muscle mass for her latest role. She was to play Moyami Rin, a female soldier with more than a chip on her shoulder.

Princess and fairies were great and all, but Kyouko had quickly discovered she enjoyed playing strong female roles. She had accepted the part, even though very little of the script had yet been written for the TV mini-series. Sawara seemed convinced that she could do it and that was enough for her.

"Kyouko-chan?"

"Huh?" Kyouko snapped out of her thoughts to glance strangely at her rather amused manager.

"I said that more of the script has been written if you would like to read it," Sorata told her.

"Oh, sorry," Kyouko said blushing profusely. "Of course!"

Sorata smiled broadly and handed Kyouko a thin stack of paper. The script might have been more complete, but it still wasn't much. She wasn't scandalized by any means, but she was certainly disappointed. "Alright, time to get you to the studio."

"Right, it's the script reading for that Greek drama… now I've gone and forgotten the name! What's wrong with me today?"

"_Antigone_," Sorata supplied.

"Right, sorry," Kyouko said, blushing.

"Better make the mistake here instead of in front of the director," Sorata said matter-of-factly. "Let's go."

* * *

"Hello?" Yashiro Yukihito asked his cell phone, or rather the unidentified person on the other end of the call. "Yes." He was silent for a moment listening and Ren tried to keep his eyes on the road, but he always found himself curious when Yashiro was taking calls in the car.

"Yes, that does sound interesting. Send us what you've got of the script and we'll think it over. When do you need an answer?"

There was another pause.

"Yes, that'll be fine."

Yashiro hung up and started scribbling notes down in his day planner. Perhaps it was passive-aggressive, but he extracted a bit of fun from making Ren wait. But Ren was rather impatient with his lack of sleep and bad mood. "Well?"

"Another role offer and considering that your schedule's pretty loose, you could probably take it if you wanted to," Yashiro said.

"What sort of role?"

"A soldier. The script isn't quite done yet, but they'll be sending over what they have."

"A bit unprofessional isn't it?"

"Yes, but it's Director Hakimori. You know how he is."

Ren smiled. Hakimori was a brilliant but slightly scatterbrained director known for gambling on unfinished projects. Somehow he always seemed to pull it off with aplomb. Ren had worked for the man before. It was an intense but rewarding experience.

"Sounds interesting," Ren said after a moment of reflection. "I'll think about it."

Yashiro nodded, though he was already starting to worry. Acting for Hakimori was one thing. Being the manager of one of Hakimori's actors was an entirely different level of hell. He glanced down at the time on the car radio.

"Ren, you better hurry if we're going to make it to your photo shoot on time."

* * *

Yashiro's phone rang again as he and Ren walked down one of the long, sparkling white hallways of the photo studio. Ren tried to pretend he wasn't interested, but he was watching Yashiro closely. Yashiro gave the actor a sideways glance and answered the cell phone.

"Hello?"

_Hello, Yashiro-san_, said a voice as familiar as the rising sun. He recognized the speaker immediately.

"Oh, P—"

_Don't say my name_, President Takarada Lory of LME interrupted. _I don't want Ren to know. Is he there with you?_

Smiling a little Yashiro replied, "Yes, of course."

_Alright. Don't give anything away. Have you been called about the Hakimori film? Is Ren interested?_

"Yes, it just requires some looking into," Yashiro replied, enjoying the experience of choosing his words for maximum vagueness.

_It's going to be a love story_, Lory began.

"You aren't worried about the capabilities are you?"

_No. I'm worried Ren won't accept the role when he hears who his leading lady is._

Yashiro could think of only one person who would give Ren pause, mostly because the man was unreasonably stubborn. "Ah, I see."

_Yes, it's Kyouko-kun. I suspect that he would refuse the role if he knew this._

"You're right, of course."

_So I'll be taking some initiative as far as my actors are concerned_, Lory said. Yashiro could picture the older man's smile and twinkling eyes. He knew it wasn't possible to convey such things over the phone, but if it could be done it was certainly happening now. _You will not reveal the identity of Ren's co-star until it is too late. His pride as an actor and his need to guard Kyouko-kun's feelings will keep him from refusing after that. I have no doubt that he will take the role otherwise. It's the sort of thing he would like. _

"Yes, and a gentle nudge never hurt," Yashiro agreed.

_So, is Ren watching you to try and figure out what you're talking about?_

"Always," he replied.

Lory laughed. _Tell him it was a personal matter when he asks. It will infuriate him._

Yashiro laughed. "Take care then."

_Good luck!_

Yashiro snapped the phone shut and tucked it away from his dangerous bare skin. "What was that about?" Ren asked almost immediately.

"A personal matter," he replied vaguely, using all his willpower to keep himself from smiling like an idiot.

"Personal matter?" Ren parroted incredulously.

"What? You don't think I have a life beyond planning yours?"

"And meddling in it," Ren added. "No."

* * *

Kyouko's day had been exhausting. Thankfully she hadn't made any more silly errors since forgetting about _Antigone_. Sorata had kept her sorted out. Still her day had been ridiculously busy and she was very grateful to wave goodbye to Sorata at the door of her apartment and sink down onto her couch, with her feet throbbing slightly from her run on the treadmill. Kanae had gotten competitive and Kyouko, trying to figure out the character of Moyami Rin had taken up the challenge.

After resting her eyes for a brief moment, Kyouko opened them again and reached into the bag for her script and began reading from the beginning.

_**Duty Binds Us—Part One—Scene One**_

_[the scene opens on the military base with soldiers in uniform and military convoys driving through]_

**Colonel Jira**

Private Moyami!

_[Moyami Rin turns to see the Colonel following her. She stops and salutes.]_

**Moyami Rin**

Yes, Colonel?

**Colonel**

At ease, soldier.

_[Rin relaxes]_

There's a new lieutenant coming to replace Lieutenant Ichirou.

_[Rin bows her head because the lieutenant was killed in combat]_

His name is Madara Akio. He'll be here at thirteen-hundred hours. I want you to greet him and show him around the base, Moyami-san.

**Rin**

Yes, sir.

_[She walks away from the Colonel, clearly displeased.]_

Kyouko put down the script when her stomach growled. The rest would have to wait until she had eaten. She had made a solemn vow that although she was going to take her work seriously and aspire to the same intensity as Tsuruga Ren, she would not neglect her body as he did.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Hey there! I'd like to thank everyone for the massive interest that just the Prologue generated. Readers, reviewers, favoriters, and alerters. You guys are the best. And I'd like to thank my English teacher, because thanks to him making me read both _**Antigone**_** and **_**Waiting for Godot**_** in the last two weeks, and now **_**Hamlet**_**, I feel confident enough to attempt writing a screenplay of sorts. That's right, **_**Duty Binds Us**_** is some original work of my own. It'll probably end up being cliche, but I don't care. And while I'm not the topic of **_**Duty Binds Us**_**, I'd like to make it known that I'm a sheltered suburban teenager. All that I know about the military comes from M*A*S*H, Fullmetal Alchemist, and a quick Wikipedia search. If anyone knows better than I do please tell me because I'm rather ignorant. With that said, I'd like to thank my beautiful (yes you are beautiful) readers one more time and urge you to review (it's an addiction, okay?). **


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello, Everyone. Sorry this is much later than I promised. I was having issues logging in the last two days, meaning I could even upload this at all. It was very depressing. Anyway. It's here now. I kinda realized as I was getting a little more into the chapters that I was taking things very slow, so please bear with me for a bit. It promise that things will get wonderously interesting soon. There's a lot of set up that has to go on first. That said, thanks to everyone who's continuing to support me thus far. You'll have a speedy update next time if the site is cooperating. I almost forgot. I must give proper credit where it is due. I took the chapter title from a line in the Woody Allen film _Crimes and Misdemeanors_, which apparently my English teacher thought was relevant when we were reading _Crime and Punishment_.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: **And What Would I Do With a Handful of Putty?

_**Duty Binds Us—Part One—Scene Three**_

_[Rin waits outside the HQ building, looking out on the road. A few moments later she spots a military jeep driving up the road kicking up a lot of dust as it goes. She glances down at her digital watch which reads 13:30.]_

**Rin **

_[muttering]_ If that's not him, I may have to take my M-16 to our new lieutenant.

_[Private Tenshou arrives behind her]_

**Tenshou**

I certainly hope not.

_[Rin jumps]_

**Rin**

Don't do that! What are you doing here anyway?

**Tenshou**

Colonel sent me along to help.

**Rin**

Liar.

**Tenshou**

Indeed. I'm avoiding Mai-san.

_[Rin pretends to look over Tenshou's shoulder and spot Mai.]_

**Rin**

Look out. She's headed this way!

_[Tenshou falls for it and runs off muttering various curses and obscenities. By now the truck has stopped in front of Rin and she raises her hand to salute as the driver and Madara Akio get out of the vehicle.]_

**Rin**

Welcome to HQ Lieutenant Madara, sir!

**Madara Akio**

At ease soldier. And I prefer Lieutenant Akio. _[aside]_ Madara is my father.

**Rin**

Very good, sir. I am Private Moyami Rin . I've been instructed by Colonel Jira to receive you and show you the base.

_[Akio smiles warmly, but Rin pointedly does not return the gesture]_

**Akio**

Guide away, Moyami-chan.

_[Rin grows colder]_

**Rin**

This way, Lieutenant Akio, sir.

Ren set his copy of _Duty Binds Us_ on the table and looked up at his manager. "Seems interesting enough."

Normally Yashiro would have said something along the lines of, "But you've only read the first three scenes!" Of course, this was not a normal circumstance. Yashiro had already read the script last night—staying up quite late to do so in fact—and knew there was nothing Ren would object to except who his co-star was going to be. That tasty fact, however, was to stay firmly concealed until it was too late.

Instead Yashiro said, "Shall I call Director Hakimori?"

Ren didn't seem to notice his manager's deviation from the norm. "I think I'll finish the last few scenes in Part One first."

Yashiro nodded, knowing that Ren would accept the job on that basis and to say anything to pressure him would surely reveal his hand. He glanced down at his watch. "You'll have to do that later. We have to be on set for _Contagion_ in a half hour."

"I'll drive," Ren said.

"You always do," Yashiro reminded him.

"I know. I just like saying it."

* * *

"And do you deny that you have done this deed?" a red-faced man bellowed at Kyouko. His cheeks puffed out violently in a way that was most un-kingly considering he was supposed to be King Creon of Thebes. But the director didn't seem to mind. It was the effect he was going for in fact.

Kyouko gazed at him through the solemn eyes of Antigone. "I do not."

"CUT!"

Kyouko turned to look at the director, a pudgy man of thirty-eight that ate more than his fair share of sweets. "Very good, you two. I want you to start that scene over one more time so we can film from a different angle and then we'll wrap for the day!"

She nodded and so did "King Creon." _Antigone_ was not by any means Kyouko's favorite project, but there was something she generally liked about the Greek drama. It told the story of a young girl, determined to honor her brother Polyneices in death, even though he had been marked a traitor and the citizens of Thebes were forbidden to bury him.

Antigone saw past the laws of King Creon to the deeper laws of the gods and defied her king. But she was caught. In a whirlwind of chaos, Antigone was sentenced to death, but her death was not the only one. Haemon, her betrothed and Creon's own son, followed her, as did Creon's wife soon after, leaving Creon shamed and broken. A tragedy.

Kyouko admired Antigone's resolve and courage. It was a pleasure to act as a strong woman. And the director didn't mind Kyouko's increasing muscle mass for _Duty Binds Us_ since Greek women weren't necessarily dainty flowers anyway—though it had depressed Kyouko for a day or two when the director used those words.

A few more minutes of staging and nitpicking and Kyouko's task was complete. Her scenes were finished and she left the other actors to work on the scene in which Haemon argued with Creon.

"That was some good work, Kyouko-chan," Sorata told her, handing the girl a water bottle, which the manager seemed to have an abundant supply of wherever they went. Kyouko took the water gratefully. Stage lights were hot and togas were surprisingly warm. Kyouko bit her lip. She knew that the proper term for Greek female clothes was not "toga" but for the life of her she could not remember.

"What do I have next?" Kyouko asked.

"Nothing for a few hours," Sorata said. "We're headed back to LME for a bit and then you've got a photo shoot at five."

Kyouko nodded enthusiastically. "I haven't been in the office in a long time."

"I know. You only stop in to let Sawara-san see your bicep progress." Sorata gave Kyouko a sideways glance. "I've been chatting with Yashiro-kun lately," she began. "Tsuruga-kun has an open space in his schedule right now too. I asked them to join us for lunch."

Kyouko brightened, oblivious to Sorata's meddling behavior that was quite similar to Yashiro's. "That's great! I haven't seen Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san in ages!"

Sorata smiled knowingly. "Yes, we have to make sure those two eat properly."

The two wandered out of the building merrily discussing men and their lack of attention to acceptable nutritional habits and general wellness. Sorata had two older sons and thus had a great deal to say on the subject.

* * *

Lunch with Kyouko and Sorata had been a last minute thing, and Yashiro almost forgot that Ren had been planning to finish reading the script to _Duty Binds Us_ during lunch. Luckily, he had a moment while Ren stopped to use the restroom to snatch the script from Ren's bag—though he probably wouldn't go looking for it with Kyouko around anyway. But there was still the question of whether Ren would mention the Hakimori mini-series or not.

Taking a leaf out of Sorata's book, Yashiro decided to spin the same clever tale as the older woman intended to do with Kyouko. Because the script was still unfinished, the project was still unofficial. Any discussion of _Duty Binds Us_ even to a co-worker, kouhai, or senpai was strictly forbidden.

Ren was well-versed in keeping secrets and if Yashiro told him to keep _Duty Binds Us_ on the down-low, then that mini-series would stay quite low indeed. And though Yashiro didn't know it, Kyouko was rather good at keeping a role a secret with all her hard work as Bo the Chicken.

* * *

Perhaps one of the reasons Kyouko and Sorata got along so well was because they both shared a fondness for cooking. If it was at all possible, Kyouko's skill in the kitchen had improved since her acquaintance with the motherly manager. Sorata, having planned the lunch in advance laid out a magnificent array of edibles with the perfect balance of delicacy and comfort food.

"Ahhh, Sorata-san," Kyouko squealed appreciatively. "You're amazing!

Sorata smiled pleasantly. "Thank you, Kyouko-chan. It means a lot coming from you."

Kyouko blushed. "Well, Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san would be silly not to notice your incredible lunch," she said.

"What about us being silly?"

Kyouko spun around almost fast enough to give her whiplash. "Tsuruga-san!" He smiled pleasantly. The fact that it was a genuine smile made Kyouko's heart glow unexpectedly. She felt an inexplicable urge to embrace him, but she refrained from doing so.

"It's been awhile, Mogami-san. We'll have to take better care not to go so long without sharing lunch," he added. "So why am I accused of being silly?"

Kyouko blushed darker. Sorata intervened. "Kyouko-chan, was just assuring me that you would appreciate my food, because if you didn't you would be very foolish. Which you obviously aren't." And just because Sorata couldn't resist she added, "Are you, Tsuruga-kun?"

"Of course, Tsuruga-san isn't silly!" Kyouko interrupted before Ren could open his mouth. Yashiro grinned.

"Tsuruga-kun, I saw you on _Contagion_ last night. A very impressive performance," Sorata added as they began to sit down at the table and take up a pair of chop sticks each.

"Thank you, Matsu-san," Ren said politely. "Director Midorimoto is a pleasure to work with."

"And have you been enjoying the role, Tsuruga-kun?"

"I always enjoy my roles."

"How fortunate to love acting so much."

"Even more so that I've managed to become an actor," Ren countered.

Kyouko was oblivious to the repartee, but Yashiro had noticed long ago that Sorata engaged in these verbal battles with Ren like an overprotective mother. If he did not intervene early, they would go on forever. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Kyouko-chan was right, Sorata-san. This meal is delicious," Yashiro said pointedly.

Sorata graced him with a large smile. "Thank you, Yashiro-kun. Kyouko-chan and I were discussing this earlier, Tsuruga-kun isn't the only one with questionable eating habits. You could use a little more meat on your bones too!"

Kyouko blushed. "I didn't say that," she muttered.

Ren laughed. "Oh no, he gives me the high and mighty act all the time, but he's just about as bad as I am."

"And this, Kyouko-chan," Sorata said turning to the young girl, "is why men need us."

Kyouko could not contain a small giggle. The delicate sound drew Ren's attention and he had a hard time looking away.

**

* * *

**

"Tsuruga-san, did you see that new TV show? The one with the--"

"People with superpowers," he finished.

She smiled. Conversations were so easy with Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

"C'mon, Kyouko-chan. If we don't leave now, we'll be late for your photo-shoot," Sorata said, glancing at the clock on the cafeteria wall.

Kyouko followed her gaze. "Yes, you're right." She turned back to Ren and Yashiro. "Thanks for eating lunch with us."

"We should do it again sometime," Ren told her.

Kyouko smiled. "Yeah, have your people call my people," she teased.

She set off with Sorata at her side and though she didn't quite realize it she was happier than she had been in a long time. Sorata, being her manager, was more perceptive when it came to Kyouko's moods. "You're smiling, Kyouko-chan," she said quietly.

"Should I not be?" Kyouko asked, rather confused.

"No, that's not it. You just seem a lot happier than you were earlier today," Sorata said.

"I can't imagine why," she replied, biting her lip while deep in thought over the issue.

"Perhaps it was because of lunch?"

"It was such a good meal," Kyouko began.

"I don't mean the food. I mean the company."

"I always love spending time with Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san," she said automatically. Sorata contained a sigh. Not today. No, Kyouko would not achieve an epiphany today. She would not yet comprehend the fact that Tsuruga Ren was putty in her hand.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **In a Rather Dangerous Fashion

Kyouko felt like a princess. Her gown was red and flowing, made of satin and sparkles that glimmered in the evening light like stardust. Her throat dripped with diamonds and precious stones and she could not even begin to describe the elegance of her hair. It was longer. Not her bleached and cropped pixie cut, but dark and flowing, the way she had always imagined her hair would be like in her childhood day dreams.

She entered the ballroom shyly, trying not to draw the attention of the dancing crowd. She recognized faces in the sea of people. There was Kanae and Sorata next to her. The President and Maria twirled about to music only they could hear, laughing. Yashiro sidled up to Kanae with a glass of wine in his hand. Slowly Kyouko spotted others. Co-workers from every drama she'd ever been in.

But as she looked around, there was someone who was glaringly missing. "Where's—" she began.

"Looking for me?"

Kyouko spun, weaving a trail of red satin behind her. "Tsuruga-san!"

He smiled at her, adding an extra glow to his classic black and white tuxedo. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding a long-fingered hand out to her like a pretty jewel.

She slid her hand over his. "I would love to."

Ren swept her up and they seemed to glide onto the dance floor. They spun to the music in a never-ending spiral. Kyouko felt her breath becoming quicker and shallower with each step. And with each step she seemed to grow closer to Ren. It was a subtle change and she only realized it had happened until she was pressed flush against his chest.

Kyouko felt the color rising in her face, but she didn't want to leave her place so close to Ren. She could hear his heart beating. "Tsuruga-san," she whispered.

She glanced up into his face and became locked in his eyes. Kyouko blinked. Ren was looking at her as if he could see into her soul and in the next instant she realized that that was exactly what he was doing.

"Kyouko," he breathed.

She felt her heart hammering in her chest. But this wasn't like the other times that Ren had acted strangely. The Emperor of the Night frightened her, but she wasn't afraid. This wasn't the Emperor of the Night at all, she realized. This was Ren. And she felt oddly comfortable and pleased with the way he was looking down at her.

Kyouko leaned even closer, nestling her head against his chest. She felt his arms circle around her back. She tilted her head up again at the same time that Ren had tilted his face down to meet her.

The kiss was sweet. If Kyouko had felt like a princess before then now she was certainly a queen.

"Kyouko-chan!"

Kyouko frowned. What was Sorata doing interrupting her while she was kissing Ren?

"Kyouko-chan!"

Her eyes flew open. Sorata was standing over her in the dim morning light that seeped into her bedroom. Kyouko rubbed her eyes and smoothed down her bed-head. "Sorata-san?"

"Kyouko-chan, you overslept. You need to hurry or we'll be late for _Antigone_!"

In her panic, Kyouko forgot her dream.

* * *

_**Duty Binds Us—Part One—Scene Six**_

_[Akio settles down in a large arm chair in the officers' lounge. He looks exhausted but alert]_

**Captain Takeda Hikari**

Rough day, new guy?

_[Akio smiles]_

**Akio**

Just a long one. And rather cheerless. _[Akio extends his hand to Hikari]_ Madara Akio.

**Hikari**

I'm Captain Takeda, though feel free to call me Hikari. I don't do rank bullshit.

**Akio**

Same.

**Hikari**

I imagine your day was cheerless as you put it because the Colonel had Moyami-san meet you.

_[Akio looks alarmed]_

**Akio**

No, I wouldn't say—

_[Hikari holds up a hand]_

**Hikari**

It is common knowledge that Moyami-san can suck the life out of any happy situation here at the base and no one is going to hate you for recognizing that fact. To be honest, the faster you understand that the better.

**Akio**

What do you mean?

**Hikari**

Moyami-san wasn't always like this. She used to be rather bright and enthusiastic believe it or not. The change is rather recent. You recall that you are the replacement for a certain Lieutenant Ichirou who was killed in combat three months ago?

_[Akio nods]_

He was a good man. And Moyami-san served in his platoon. He was her mentor and she really looked up to him. Some people say she even loved him. I don't speculate. But everything changed the day he died. I don't know what happened to him. I wasn't there. But when Ichirou's platoon returned to HQ, they were one man short and Moyami-san was not the Moyami-san that had left us.

Ren put the script down to take a bite of his sandwich that Yashiro had insisted on him eating willingly at risk of it being shoved down his throat. Ren highly doubted that Yashiro could manage to shove anything down his throat, but he humored his manager and ate anyway.

"Are you almost done?" Yashiro asked him.

Ren nodded. "Two or three more scenes left I think." He paused to flip through the last few pages. "Yeah, three scenes."

Given how slowly Ren was reading it, Yashiro concluded that the actor was probably already imagining himself as the charming Lieutenant Akio. That was a good sign. "And what are your thoughts so far?" Yashiro asked as Ren took another bite from his sandwich.

"I like it," Ren said honestly. "I just want to finish it to be sure, but I think I'll be accepting the role."

Yashiro smiled. "That's good. Judging by the script they gave us I think it'll be a good mini-series."

Ren nodded and took up the script again. Yashiro could swear he saw the man's lips moving. He was no great lip-reader, but it looked suspiciously like Akio's lines. Yashiro smirked and gazed off into the distance dreamily. All was going according to plan. Pretty soon, Hakimori would be filming _Duty Binds Us_ and Ren and Kyouko would be set on the sure path to love!

Yashiro grimaced at his thoughts. He was starting to sound like a trashy teenage romance novelist. Unbeknownst to him, Ren had been watching his rather expressive manager. "What's with the faces, Yashiro?"

The spectacled man jumped. "Nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing," Ren pushed.

"Never you mind." Great, now he was sounding like somebody's grandmother, quite possibly his own, though he didn't remember Granny Yashiro that well, except that she was a severe sort of woman who had a tendency to wave around kitchen implements in a rather dangerous fashion.

Ren merely raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. Don't tell me." He did believe in reverse psychology, but alas no such luck.

* * *

To say that Kyouko was nervous was an understatement. She was freaked out, terrified, and the like. Never in all her eighteen years would she have suspected that she would spend her Tuesday afternoon, holding three or four kilograms of cool steel, trying to hit a perfect bull's-eye _with a gun_!

"You need to relax your grip a little more, Kyouko-chan," Sorata called helpfully. She was seated a few meters away, snacking on something that looked unhealthy and positively delicious.

"How do you know?" Kyouko replied, a little too loudly and dripping with panic.

"I've lived in rough neighborhoods. I had to have some measure of insurance for my children," Sorata said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Kyouko screeched—in the ear of the rather helpful and bemused shooting range attendant—her eyes widening in horror.

Sorata broke into a grin. "I'm joking. I've just worked with a lot of crime dramas, Kyouko-chan."

It took a little while for Kyouko's eyes to return to normal. Or at least to the point they had been before Sorata had "joked around." She smiled apologetically at the shooting range attendant, a boy about her age, whose name she had already forgotten (and felt quite guilty about for that matter). The boy adjusted her grip on the handle of the gun.

"Don't close one eye," he advised. "You'll never hit the target like that." Kyouko quickly reopened the eyes she had started to shut. "Now hold it level and pull the trigger."

Kyouko had finally gotten used to the noise so that she no longer jumped when the gun fired. Judging by her Swiss-cheesed target, she was improving steadily. The latest bullet was only a few centimeters off center.

"Alright, now do that again," the boy told her.

She nodded and, this time reaching for the character of Moyami Rin she was starting to bring together, she pulled the trigger. Bull's-eye. Moyami Rin quickly slipped away as Kyouko began to cheer her success.

Sorata grinned. "You might just pass for a soldier now, Kyouko-chan."

"I should practice more before we start filming," Kyouko said.

"You're already scheduled to come back tomorrow night."

Kyouko grinned and turned back to the target. It helped to act out Rin while she was shooting. She gathered together her thoughts on Rin. She was a broken woman. Her heart was torn and she was too proud to try and fix it. She blamed herself for the death of Lieutenant Ichirou. Rin was angry all the time and the sight of Akio trying to replace Ichirou made her burn with fury and shame.

But try as she might, Rin could not suppress who she used to be before Ichirou's death. Every now and then a glimmer of her old self was brought back to life, but when Rin caught herself being happy she receded back behind her barriers and her gun.

She trained furiously, as if becoming stronger would do something to forgive what she called her weakness when Ichirou had died. Kyouko dragged up the raw feelings that Rin lived with every day. Her throat felt thick and sore at first, but then it faded into the background—a dull, ordinary pain. Her usual smile slipped away and the corners of her mouth dripped downwards.

Sorata watched from a safe distance away as the layers of Kyouko fell away and became replaced by Rin. It was times like these that Sorata was particularly proud to be Kyouko's manager. She was an amazing actress to watch and Kyouko didn't even really know it. She reached over into Kyouko's bag and took out the script. She had already read it at least twice, but she admittedly liked the story.

_**Duty Binds Us—Part One—Scene Eight**_

_[Scene opens with a flashback. A crowd of soldiers fill the mess tent and Rin sits at a table with Ichirou and a few other soldiers]_

**Ichirou**

Your shot was a bit off today, Rin-chan. You should hit the target range and practice before it gets dark.

_[Rin blushes]_

**Rin**

Yes, sir.

**Tenshou**

Ne, Lieutenant. Are you blind? Her shot was perfect today.

_[Ichirou rubs the back of his head]_

**Ichirou**

Right that was you, Tenshou-kun. I don't think I was blind though.

_[Tenshou becomes flustered. Rin and the others laugh. Ichirou catches Rin's eye and her expression visibly softens. They look as though they're about to speak.]_

**Over the PA**

Lieutenant Ichirou report to the Colonel.

_[Ichirou smiles]_

**Ichirou**

I wasn't kidding about target practice, Tenshou-kun. The rest of you should get some sleep.

_[Ichirou gets up to leave, casting one last glance at Rin. She holds his gaze for a moment and then looks away. A faint blush is on her cheeks while she listens to Tenshou tell a joke. Ichirou leaves the mess tent. It is dark outside and his path is lit by sporadic electric lamps. Eventually he arrives at the HQ building and knocks on the Colonel's office door.]_

**Colonel**

Come in!

_[Ichirou enters and salutes the Colonel.]_

Ah, Lieutenant. You still hold the record for quickest response to a call.

_[Ichirou smiles faintly. The Colonel's expression turns serious.]_

I've just received an order from Central Command. There's a town harboring insurgents about twenty kilometers northwest of here.

_[The Colonel points to a location on the map on his desk.]_

You and your platoon are to infiltrate their base and clean them out. Capture is ideal, but deadly force is authorized for this mission.

_[Ichirou takes a closer look at the map.]_

**Ichirou**

Sir, I mean no disrespect, but that's a suicide mission for just one platoon. This town's in the center of a highly volatile pocket of insurgents. We could make it in just fine, but it would be hell to get out.

_[Colonel looks solemn.]_

**Colonel**

There are always casualties in war. It's your job to avoid them as best you can. I have strict orders from Central Command to send in just one platoon. There's nothing I can do. It was a difficult choice, but your men are the ones best capable of this mission and most likely to survive.

_[Ichirou looks angry.]_

I know my answer isn't good enough for you, Lieutenant, but there's nothing I can do. You leave at o-six-hundred hours tomorrow morning.

_[Ichirou seems to struggle with himself. Colonel looks at him with pity. There is a long pause.]_

**Ichirou**

I understand, sir.

_[Ichirou salutes and leaves.]_

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Hey, Everyone! Sorry it took a little longer to post. I sorta went on a mini-vacation from fanfiction to read books, get addicted to Tokyo Crazy Paradise (lame name, but a very good manga), and finish up scholarship applications (lots of 'em). But anyway, just in case you thought I wasn't being productive there was a reason for my absence. I'll try to be more timely with my updates next time. So probably Monday or Tuesday next week! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was some more set up and minor jokes, but the good stuff will be starting next chapter so isn't worth it? Read and review. Oh and thanks to the enormous amount of people who are reviewing and alerting and favoriting. I've never had this much of a response for a story before (I suppose I've found my calling in shoujo fanfiction?) and it's really flattering. Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:** Ensnared

Kyouko bewailed her misfortune as she made her way through the LME hallways to the cafeteria. Kotonami Kanae listened sympathetically at her side. "I've taken three showers and I still smell like gunpowder, Moko-san!"

"What's that about gun powder?" Ren asked, stumbling upon Kyouko much in the usual way—that being catching her saying something out of context and wondering what she could possibly mean.

She stiffened remembering what Sorata had said about keeping _Duty Binds Us _under wraps. Kanae already knew about it because she was slated for the role of Captain Takeda Hikari, but Ren couldn't know. She trembled because Sorata had just about put the fear of God into the young girl. "Uh… uh," Kyouko stumbled over her words and Ren listened closer falling into step with the two women.

"It's for a role," she said at last, knowing that she was venturing into dangerous territory, but figuring it might be easier to tell Ren a half-truth. Unbeknownst to her, Kanae was as equally in on the plot as Yashiro and Sorata. Her mouth was clamped firmly shut and she watched with amusement at the scene unfolding before her. Someday, she decided, she would turn these crazy happenings into a best-selling novel.

"You have to smell like explosives… for a role?" Ren asked, slightly bewildered. As far as he knew, smello-vision had not yet been invented.

Seeing his mistake, Kyouko elaborated, "I mean, I have to know how to shoot a gun. So now I smell like gunpowder from practicing."

Then much to her embarrassment, Ren leaned closer and sniffed her hair. "Hm, you're right. You do smell like gunpowder."

"Eeeeeehhhh! You could have taken my word for it!" Kyouko howled.

Ren's eyes sparkled mischievously. "That wouldn't have been nearly as fun."

Creepy hair-sniffing aside, Kyouko was relieved. He hadn't pressed her to reveal that she was acting in _Duty Binds Us_. Now if only she could figure out why Kanae was so pleased with herself? Said best friend was smiling dreamily off into the distance, contemplating bridesmaid dresses and wedding bouquets.

"Moko-san, what are you looking at?" Kyouko interrupted.

"Nothing," Kanae said.

"But you were smiling like this," Kyouko said, imitating her wistful stare.

"Nope. Wasn't me. Must have been some other woman standing next to you who looked just like me," she dodged. "Perhaps I have an evil twin. You know I have an evil twin in that drama I've been busy with lately."

"Oh right," Kyouko said, successfully distracted because Kanae rarely discussed work with her. "What was it called again?"

* * *

There were several ways to describe Director Hakimori, most of them involving trees of the willowy sort or spindly insects. Suffice to say the man was incredibly narrow and delicate-looking. He appeared as though he might blow away in the wind if you breathed too hard. Such assumptions, however, were immediately shattered when he opened his mouth to speak.

Kyouko was quite taken aback by the director's enthusiastic greeting.

"Oh, Mogami-chan!" he cried throwing his arms about her neck and hugging her closely.

"Uh, um, hello… Hakimori-san…" Kyouko threw Sorata a beseeching glance.

"Now, now, Hakimori," the older woman said. "Kyouko-chan isn't used to directors like you, so get off her."

Hakimori melted to the floor and hung at her feet. "Forgive me, Mogami-chan," he wailed. "I'm just so happy to see you!"

"Is… is something wrong?" Kyouko asked, wondering why a middle-aged, and supposedly respectable, director had prostrated himself at her feet.

Sorata snorted. "No. He always does this." She leaned down and yanked Hakimori up by the collar. "Come now, be a man!" she said sternly.

"Oh, Sorata!" he cried, now wrapping his arms about her. Sorata rolled her eyes and shoved him off. "Pain in the neck," she muttered. She turned to Kyouko. "Sorry, I ought to have warned you, but I forgot. Hakimori always acts like this when he's greeting people."

"Does he ever stop?" Kyouko asked worriedly.

"No."

Hakimori gave Sorata a pitiful look. "You're poisoning her against me," he accused.

"Too bad."

The man pouted for a moment, and then in a rapid change of expression, as he seem disposed to do quite frequently, he declared, "Mogami-chan, if you will follow down that hallway there, we are all meeting in the room on the left. A few more of the actors have yet to arrive, but I will join you when they have."

"And he's sufficiently violated their personal space," Sorata muttered under her breath.

Kyouko giggled and followed Sorata down the hallway that Hakimori had pointed out. It was unnerving at first, she supposed, but the man was harmless.

The room was a pleasant, square space. Most of the cast had already gathered and were taking advantage of the cushy chairs and the nice view afforded by the large windows on the far wall. A thick wooden meeting table took up most of the space, but not too much to be unreasonable.

"There's Kotonami-chan," Sorata said, nudging Kyouko with her elbow. Kyouko smiled and took a seat next to her best friend.

"Isn't this exciting, Moko-san?" she asked. "We haven't acted together since our debut commercial."

"That's true," Kanae replied nodding. She wasn't quite looking Kyouko in the eye. Her gaze kept wandering over the girl's shoulder towards the door. Almost all the cast had arrived, but a certain Lieutenant Akio was blatantly missing.

A thin man approached and tapped Kyouko on the shoulder. Kyouko turned and smiled. "Hello, Mogami-san. My name is Yasu Hayate." He paused nervously. "I'm… I'm playing Lieutenant Ichirou." He blushed madly.

"Hello, Yasu-san," Kyouko said brightly, wondering what Hayate had to be nervous about. "I look forward to working with you."

"I h-hope I don't… inconvenience you in any way," Hayate continued, still blushing. "I'm still new at acting. It's such an honor to work with an actress like yourself."

Kyouko felt her heart go out to the man. "Really, I'm sure you're very good, Yasu-san. And I've only been in show business for two years."

Hayate smiled. "You're too kind, Mogami-san."

All further conversation was halted by the arrival of Director Hakimori and the final actor in _Duty Binds Us_. "Now that our Lieutenant Akio is here," the director said, "we can finally get down to business."

Hakimori went on to explain his work ethic and expectations, but Kyouko didn't hear a word of it. She was too busy staring at her Lieutenant Akio. It was Ren. He seemed startled by her presence for he had not known she was acting in _Duty Binds Us_. She wondered if he knew that she was playing Moyami Rin. Did he know that she and he were supposed to… supposed to… Kyouko couldn't even form the thought together.

Sorata nudged her elbow. "We're starting the read-through, Kyouko-chan," she hissed. Though Sorata would have liked to watch Ren's expression when he realized that his leading lady was none other than Mogami Kyouko, she had to focus on the budding actress to make sure she paid attention during the read-through.

Thus the task of observing Ren's epiphany fell to Kanae. "You better tell me everything later," Sorata hissed in the young woman's ear. Kanae nodded solemnly and turned her spying eyes stealthily to Ren.

"First scene with Colonel Jira, that's Yamamoto-san," said Director Hakimori, "and Private Rin, that's Mogami-chan. Let's have it!" Glee and ecstasy danced visibly across the man's face.

Tsuruga Ren, however, struggled to make sure no expression made its way onto his face. He wasn't even sure if he had managed to suppress all his shock and surprise. Did Hakimori just say that Kyouko was playing Rin? His love interest in the script? It had to be a mistake, but there was Kyouko reading out Rin's lines in the first scene. He couldn't believe it.

Ren chanced a sideways glance at his manager to see if perhaps Yashiro was as surprised as he was. Yashiro's gaze was trained determinedly on the lines in front of him. Ren fought to keep his eyes from narrowing for all to see. Yashiro had known! That much was obvious. Ren felt betrayed. It was a set up to make him confess his feelings to Kyouko. He would bet money that President Lory had been in on it as well.

"I'll prove them wrong," he thought. "I'll show them that I can control myself even in this situation. I will not lose her like this."

A gentle elbow in his side pulled him out of his thoughts. "Your lines are coming up," Yashiro whispered. So they were.

* * *

"Duty Binds Us, Part One, Scene Ten," Hakimori read out. "A platoon of soldiers are scattered around the hand-to-hand combat training grounds. Their stances are mixed. Some are relaxed and others at attention. They are waiting. Moyami Rin's expression is clouded. Lieutenant Akio arrives. Akio smiles."

"I've only met one of your number so far, so I'll introduce myself, Ren said. "I'm your new lieutenant, Madara Akio, but if you call me Madara, I may have to kill you."

"Most of the soldiers laugh. Rin does not," Hakimori inserted.

"Eventually I'll learn your names… or at least I hope so," Ren continued. "For now I'll try to get to know you while we're training. We'll be starting with hand-to-hand sparring. Please partner up."

"The soldiers pair up. Rin is left without a partner. She is clearly displeased by that fact."

"I'll be your partner, Moyami-chan," Ren said kindly. It sounded like his gentleman's voice to Kyouko, only there was something very genuine to the tone.

"Rin smirks at the idea of being permitted to abuse her new superior," Hakimori said, trying not to laugh during the stage directions.

"Don't complain when you're black and blue," Kyouko muttered softly.

"Akio hears her."

"Pardon?" Now that was definitely his gentleman's voice.

"I said, yes, sir," Kyouko said, more confidently than she would have if she were speaking to the real Tsuruga Ren as the real Mogami Kyouko.

"They spar. Akio ends up on the ground rather quickly, but brings Rin down shortly thereafter. Rin becomes even more furious and struggles to her feet." Kyouko felt a determined smile coming to her face. She had read this scene over many times and she felt a growing connection to Rin's character.

"Your first reaction was good, but then you left your guard open," Ren told her smartly.

"Rin's face starts to turn red, while Akio matches her temper with indifference. A few of the other sparring partners stop to watch. Akio lands a blow on Rin's abdomen and she buckles. Akio lets his guard down and Rin manages to pin his arm behind his back."

"You left your guard open, sir," Kyouko replied, smirking. She lifted her gaze and for the first time since he had entered to the room, she met Ren's eyes. She could see that it was not Ren, but Lieutenant Akio sitting on the other side of the table. His eyes sparkled.

"Akio fights the urge to laugh," Hakimori said, snapping Kyouko back. She realized that already she was becoming ensnared by Ren's acting. Kyouko glued her eyes back on the script and refused to look up. "He twists in her grip and breaks loose. He is off balance and skitters sideways. Rin watches him calculatingly. They circle like vultures. More soldiers stop to watch and start whispering. Rin lunges forward. Akio catches and spins her to the side."

"It appears that whoever taught you to fight neglected some of the basics," Ren said. His voice sounded strange, almost cold.

"He smiles jokingly, but something in Rin seems to break," Hakimori narrated.

"Do not insult Lieutenant Ichirou," Kyouko seethed. "He was a better man that you will ever hope to be! Stop trying to take his place!"

"Rin storms out," Hakimori said quietly. He seemed to be affected by Kyouko's outburst. "Akio looks around to the other soldiers who quickly resume sparring."

Ren was quiet for a moment, then he looked up and against her will Kyouko felt him draw her gaze. "I'm not." Silence hung over the cast save a few tentative claps. Any applause seemed to die before it really began. Kyouko held Ren's gaze for a moment before she tore her eyes away.

"Ah yes," Director Hakimori said, looking up from his script. "I've been meaning to talk to you, Mogami-chan and Tsuruga-kun, about this scene. I've arranged for the both of you to receive private lessons in the martial arts."

Ren turned toward the director. "I thought we'd be using stunt doubles."

Hakimori laughed heartily. "Ha-ha, stunt doubles!" He wiped a tear forming in his eye. "Oh my, you were serious, weren't you, Tsuruga-kun? No no, this is a very expressive scene and the only proper way to capture those expressions is if you truly are fighting."

"Well," Kyouko said, "if I'm going to learn to fire a gun, I might as well learn this too."

"That's the spirit, Mogami-chan!" Hakimori said, smiling broadly. He turned to address the entire cast. "We'll begin filming next Tuesday. Make any final preparations to your characters over the weekend and report to costumes by eight."

* * *

Kyouko was very quiet on the car ride home that Sorata began to grow a little worried. "Ne, Kyouko-chan, are you alright?" she asked.

"Sorata-san," Kyouko began, "Did you… did you know that Tsuruga-san was going to play Lieutenant Akio?"

Sorata paused a moment to consider her answer. It would not do to give away her hand too early. "I didn't know until early this morning. By then I assumed it wouldn't make much of a difference if you knew before the read-through or not."

"Oh. It was… it was quite a surprise," Kyouko said finally.

"I'm sorry. If I had known you would be this unhappy I would have told you this morning," Sorata lied.

"I'm not unhappy… exactly. I suppose it's just I don't know if I'm ready to act side by side with Tsuruga-san yet," Kyouko mused.

"I thought you weren't too worried about the intensity of the role," Sorata said, worried at once that Kyouko was being forced into something she wasn't mature enough to handle.

"No, it's not the role so much as just acting with Tsuruga-san. I first started to truly study acting because I had acted with Tsuruga-san when I was working on one of my first Love Me jobs." Sorata nodded. "And when I acted with him, I wasn't really acting but responding to his acting. I was ensnared and it was an awful feeling. I don't know if I'm ready to hold my own against Tsuruga-san yet."

Sorata chuckled softly. "I think you are, Kyouko-chan. I've seen the way you transform when you take on a new role. And I wouldn't be surprised if somewhere along the line Tsuruga-kun becomes ensnared by your acting."

Kyouko blushed. "I don't think that's possible."

But Sorata continued to smile. "You'll see, Kyouko-chan, you'll see."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! Sorry I was a day late, but I figured it wasn't such a big deal in the grand scheme of things and I wanted to finish drafting Chapter 5 before I posted Chapter 4. I like to be ahead and I'm quickly falling behind. Ack! Anyway, this is the last you'll see of Duty Binds Us in script form, so if you were sick of me doing that all the time then "yay." Even here it wasn't completely script-ish (totally a word). And we finally had the big moment you've all been waiting for since the Prologue. Next chapter is even better because Kuu comes back! Anyway, as I mentioned I'm falling behind which is in part due to a tiny bit of block so if anyone has requests you are invited to make them known. Speaking of requests. I have no talent for making AMVs, but if anyone would make a Skip Beat AMV using Doll Parts by Hole I would love you forever! Okay, that's everything I think. Next update will be on Wednesday! Review! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **Phone Tag

Early Saturday morning Kyouko and Ren were presented to a tall, wiry man whom they were told to call Katashi-sensei. He would be instructing them on the finer points of martial arts for their impending sparring scene. Katashi looked fierce and unyielding and he proved to be very much as he appeared.

"If you stumble one more time, I'll break your nose!" he threatened Ren. Ren looked unsure whether to take the martial artist seriously or not. In the end, he tried very hard not to stumble again.

For as harsh as Katashi was on Ren, he was equally forgiving of all Kyouko's mistakes. She could not comprehend his reasons for such contradictory behavior. She pitied Ren, since he looked terribly frustrated, and urged Katashi to be as strict as possible about her forms.

"You're a natural, Mogami-chan," he insisted. Though she was by no means a natural, Kyouko was admittedly rather good. But the other reason for Kataski's action was that he happened to have a rather large soft spot for young girls, being the father of three burping and otherwise ridiculous teenage boys.

Ren and Kyouko both bowed to Katashi at the end of their training session. "We will begin choreographing your sparring scene Monday," he said, returning the bow. "And hopefully everything you learned doesn't fall out of that empty head of yours," he added to Ren narrowing his eyes. Ren simply blinked in bewilderment, wondering exactly what he had done to offend Katashi.

"I don't understand," he said earnestly to Kyouko as they were leaving. "Was I rude and didn't notice?"

Kyouko felt a little uncomfortable under his doe-eyed gaze. It reminded her of the time he'd asked Bo the Chicken for translating tips. She looked away. "I don't think so, Tsuruga-san," she replied. "Katashi-sensei was very nice to me. Maybe he's one of those people who doesn't like big celebrities? I'm still new at this after all."

Ren gave her an indecipherable look. "Mogami-san, you're not exactly a newbie anymore. Have you missed the fact that you have a manager and have been the lead in a number of different productions?"

Kyouko frowned and looked at her feet. "No, but I'm nowhere near your level, Tsuruga-san."

Ren wanted to point out that she was closer than she thought considering she was his co-star, but he was still coping with that pitiable fact that he didn't think he could manage to form any such sentence. Instead he said, "You work very hard, Mogami-san, and it's already gotten you very far in a short amount of time."

A blush crept up Kyouko's cheeks and she didn't say anything in response. She wanted to tell Ren that he was being too nice to her, but if he realized that he might stop. For some reason, and Kyouko could not begin to figure out why, his compliments made her feel rather warm and fuzzy inside.

She changed the subject. "What are you up to today, Tsuruga-san?"

Ren glanced at his watch. "I have to pick up Yashiro. I have a photo shoot in Osaka, but I'll be back Sunday night."

Kyouko smiled. "Make sure you eat well and get enough sleep. Or Yashiro-san will be in trouble," she added, grinning wickedly.

Ren laughed. "Do you need a ride?" he asked as they finally got out of the studio's long, twisting corridors and into the parking lot.

"If you could bring me home that would be wonderful. Moko-san is coming over later and we're going to the gym," she added.

"Ah, building up your muscle mass so you can give me even more bruises when we have to spar," he teased.

Kyouko looked scandalized. "I would never give Tsuruga-san bruises!" she declared loudly getting into the car.

Ren simply smirked. "We'll see."

* * *

Yashiro glanced sidelong at Ren as they drove to the airport. "How was your martial arts session this morning with Katashi-sensei?" he asked slyly.

"Fine," Ren replied indifferently.

"I ask," Yashiro continued, "because Kyouko-chan called me and said that Katashi-sensei was giving you a particularly hard time."

"It's not a big deal," Ren said, keeping his attention focused on the road. Why did Yashiro have to pry like this?

"Kyouko-chan seemed to be rather worried about you," Yashiro said softly. Ren stiffened noticeably and Yashiro swore he could see a small, genuine smile forming on his lips.

"I hope you didn't increase her worries unnecessarily, Yashiro," Ren replied pointedly, without any shift in tone.

"Of course not. I told her that you were a reasonable man and certainly wouldn't take Katashi-sensei's comments to heart." Yashiro turned to look out the window. He was pondering his next great maneuver in the chess game known as Ren's love life. "I suppose it's nice though to have Kyouko-chan care about you so much," he said quietly. He knew that Ren was hanging on his every word.

"One phone call doesn't equate to deep caring," Ren said, mostly trying to convince himself and Yashiro knew it. He smiled as though he had a secret. "Unless… unless she said something else to you?" Ren asked, seeing the devious grin on Yashiro's face.

"Success!" Yashiro cried silently. He turned back to Ren. "I couldn't tell you that," he said vaguely. "It's something you'll have to discover for yourself."

Ren frowned. The atmosphere in the car became cold and unforgiving. Quite frankly it frightened Yashiro, but if his plan was to work he would have to endure it. "Come now, Ren," he said gently. "We're almost to the airport. You can't face the paparazzi with such a frown on your face!"

Almost immediately, Ren effected a change. A fake smile replaced his frown and was, if anything, even more frightening. Yashiro couldn't argue though. It would fool the press at least and that was all that mattered. On some level he probably deserved to suffer just a little bit for his meddling behavior, or so he thought. As long as they named some children after him and they called him Uncle Yashiro…

* * *

Kyouko had collapsed onto her couch the minute she closed the door to her apartment that night. She had been fine during the day, but now she was feeling the stress on her body from training with Katashi-sensei that morning. She wanted nothing more than to stay sprawled on her couch in an ungainly manner, but her stomach was rumbling and on top of that she had promised her "father" Hizuri Kuu that she would call him every Saturday.

"Mmnn," she moaned, rolling onto her back and sliding towards the end table where the phone was. "Otou-san first," Kyouko muttered, lifting the cordless phone off the receiver. She dialed absently without paying much attention. She could have called Kuu in her sleep.

He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Otou-san!" she cried into the receiver as she usually did. Kyouko swore she could hear him smiling.

"Kyouko-chan! It's been so long—"

"A week," she interrupted teasingly.

"Cheeky," Kuu muttered. "How are you?"

"I'm very good. Though a little sore," she admitted.

"What happened?" Kuu asked right on cue. He was probably wearing an overly-worried expression like fathers did when their daughter's were hurt. The thought made Kyouko want to giggle.

"Well I'm starring in this new mini-series called _Duty Binds Us_. I play a soldier and there's this big fight scene, so I've got lessons with Katashi-sensei on martial arts. And I guess that's why my muscles hurt."

"Oh, my poor daughter," Kuu said, exaggerating on purpose. "And you're all alone too?"

Kyouko couldn't contain her laugh this time. "I'm perfectly fine, otou-san," she insisted. "I can look after myself. Now, Tsuruga-san, he's the one you should worry about. He's in the fight scene with me and I bet his muscles are hurting too. If Yashiro-san weren't with him I'd be worried that Tsuruga-san had collapsed somewhere alone in Osaka."

"So the famous Tsuruga-san is in Osaka?"

"For a photo shoot," Kyouko supplied. "He'll be back on Sunday night though since we have more martial arts training on Monday and shooting for _Duty Binds Us_ starts Tuesday."

"Well you sure are busy," Kuu said. "No wonder it took you so long to call your poor, lonely father."

"Tch. So dramatic," Kyouko replied. "I called you exactly one week ago. Like always."

"You make it sound like a chore," he accused.

"Of course not. Don't be silly. I love calling you, otou-san!"

* * *

Ren sat in his hotel room pondering his cell phone for at least an hour. "I just saw her this morning," he said quietly to himself, even though Yashiro was in the shower and couldn't possibly hear him. "Why do I want to call her now?" His fingers drummed absently on the coffee table in the spacious hotel suite.

"She might think it's strange. But then, she called Yashiro-san about me right after I saw her this morning. Though she was worried about me… and if she was worried about me she'll want to hear from me to be reassured right? Even though Yashiro-san already assured her I would be all right?"

Ren's lower lip was getting rather dry from his obsessive, anxious chewing on it. "If I call her it will just be giving in to everyone. They don't understand that it will ruin everything if I…" He could even finish his sentence. "But I want to call her."

He reached for the phone, touched it briefly, then recoiled as if he'd been burned or stung. "I shouldn't," he told himself firmly. His resolve was wavering. "Damn, I need more strength to endure this!" He got up, stretching out his long legs and turned towards the balcony, thinking fresh air might clear his silly head. Ren glanced back briefly at his cell phone and quickly—as if speed might make him forget that he had done it—pocketed the electronic.

Stars lay hidden in a hazy fog of the city's neon lights. Vibrant pinks and oranges drew Ren's eyes away from the sky and down into the tangled maze of skyscrapers and buildings. He fingered the phone in his pocket, still agitated. A soft, cool wind was blowing through the streets. Ren was starting to think that maybe he ought to have brought a jacket out with him. It was January after all.

In retrospect, Ren decided to blame the cold for his weakness. It clearly had a numbing effect on his brain which caused him to abandon all sense of reason. Or something like that.

He pressed a few buttons and listened to the phone ring.

* * *

Kyouko was sitting on her kitchen counter having just finished putting away the last of her clean dishes from dinner. While she was talking with Kuu he had heard her stomach rumbling over the phone and had insisted she eat. Rather than hang up, Kyouko had continued to talk to him on speaker phone while she cooked, ate, and cleaned the mess. They had easily been talking for over an hour and Kuu still seemed to have endless stories to tell her, mostly about his old high school buddies and their various antics and shenanigans.

In the midst of one of these stories, Kyouko heard her cell phone ringing from her purse in the other room where she had left it when she had gotten home that night. Taking the cordless phone with her, she went to investigate. A familiar number flashed across the screen and she smiled.

"Otou-san," she interrupted. "I'm sorry, but I've got another call. It's Tsuruga-san."

Kuu pouted on the other side of the phone. "Hmph, so Tsuruga Ren is more important than your father."

"Both of you are very important to me," Kyouko replied peaceably. "I'll call you tomorrow, I promise."

"Alright then. Goodbye, Kyouko-chan."

"Bye!"

Kyouko hung up the cordless and dived for her cell phone before Ren gave up and it stopped ringing. "Tsuruga-san?"

She could hear the overwhelming warmth in his response. "How are you, Mogami-san?" Kyouko smiled and closed her eyes. His voice on the other side of the phone was like a comforting embrace.

"I'm good. A little sore from this morning, but good. How are you, Tsuruga-san?"

"V-very much the same."

"Are your teeth chattering, Tsuruga-san? Don't tell me you're outside in the cold? Do you know how low the temperature is in Osaka?"

"I was just going inside," Ren replied.

"He's like a child," Kyouko thought.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Ren added.

"Until he says something like that," she amended. "How was your photo shoot, Tsuruga-san?"

"It was good. It was for a magazine cover, so that should be out on the racks in a month or two." He paused. "I'm not exactly sure when they're planning on using the photo. I ought to ask Yashiro."

Kyouko smiled. "I'm glad everything went well."

Ren chewed on his lip for a moment, wondering whether he should say what he was thinking. "Mogami-san, are you… are you worried about acting in _Duty Binds Us_? I mean as your senpai, you aren't uncomfortable with… with our roles?" He hated the pauses in between in words and the unsure tone with which he spoke.

"When I first was offered the role, Sawara-san told me that even though I was the sort of person placed in the Love Me section, that he thought I could be a good Moyami Rin," Kyouko replied slowly. "I was worried even though Sawara-san and Sorata-san had confidence in me. I feel better knowing that you will be there to help me, Tsuruga-san. I won't be caught by your acting like last time," she added. "I'll show you my own acting skills."

Ren closed his eyes, half in relief and half in despair. She had misinterpreted his question, but he supposed that was his fault for being vague. It had been too embarrassing to be specific though. "I have no doubt that I will see some amazing acting from you, Mogami-san," he replied at last.

He was still out on the balcony and he was startled by a gentle tap on the glass door behind him. It was Yashiro. "I have to go, Mogami-san. I'll see you when I get back."

"Goodbye, Tsuruga-san!"

"What were you doing out in the cold? Do you know what the temperature is out there?" Yashiro demanded.

"Yes," Ren said sullenly.

"Pssh! What would Kyouko-chan say?"

"Something rather similar," Ren muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**Author's Note: So this chapter was mostly fluffy cuteness, so to make up for that, next chapter gets a little more serious and also hilarious... hmmm, how does that work? And now I give credit to my reviewers, who do the most important job of all, boost my ego and make me feel good about myself, and also say really important relevant things that improve your story experience. So kudos to you, reviewers. Keep up the good work! :D I love you to death. And oooh, fun fact. I actually did research for this chapter, meaning I went on the internet and searched for pictures of the Osaka skyline at night and what the average temperatures are during the year there (funnily enough the climate seems rather like where I live o_o? (does not live anywhere near Japan)... sigh). Alright, I think I've wasted enough of your awesome time. Valete omnes! (bonus points if you know what that means). **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:** The Directors Who Direct… Directly

Kyouko was proud of herself. For once she was actually running on time for something. With a satisfied smirk, she shrugged into denim jacket while Sorata waited patiently by the door. Her pride would quickly fade however.

"Kyouko-chan, when was the last time you read your mail?" Sorata called from the front of the living room.

The young starlet bit her lip, thinking while she tugged her feet into a pair of shoes. "Uh… maybe…" She slipped the straps around her ankles and stood up. Sorata was standing imperiously over a pile of mail scatter haphazardly over her end table.

"It looks like at least a week," Sorata said disapprovingly. "Maybe two."

Kyouko winced. "Well, maybe there wasn't anything important," she said hopefully, striding over to where Sorata stood.

Sorata held up a creamy envelope. "No such luck, Kyouko-chan. I believe this is the invitation to Director Ogata's wedding."

Kyouko's eyes widened considerably. "Isn't that this weekend? How did I forget?" She tore open the envelope and began reading the curly writing on the invitation: "You are cordially invited to the wedding of Hiroaki Ogata and Moriyama Sakura." Kyouko crumpled. "I'm a bad person!" she wailed. "It's on Friday!"

"So you have three days to come up with a dress and a date, not to mention a wedding present," Sorata thought out loud. "You're lucky I caught the mail or you would have hurt Ogata-kun's feelings."

"Wait, wait, wait," Kyouko said, holding up her hands. "Date? I have to bring a date?"

Sorata looked at her like she had grown several extra heads. "Of course. Everyone knows it's pathetic if you don't bring a date to a wedding."

Kyouko began wailing and pounding her head anew. Sorata glanced at her watch. "So much for being on time."

* * *

"Ren, have you made sure to get a wedding gift for Ogata-kun?" Yashiro asked, as they drove towards the studio where _Duty Binds Us _was being shot. It was Tuesday, the first day of filming.

"Of course," Ren replied. "I got them an electric mixer," he said proudly.

Yashiro shot him a funny look which Ren promptly ignored. "So do you have a date?" Yashiro prodded.

"No," Ren admitted. "Do you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

Ren was surprised. "Who?"

"Kotonami-chan."

"Kotonami-chan?" Ren parroted back. Quite frankly it astonished him that Kyouko's best friend was giving his manager the time of day. Had he missed something or did Yashiro actually have a life beyond meddling in his?

Yashiro was offended by Ren's surprise. "Don't look at me like that, Ren. Plenty of women think I'm attractive. Just because I'm not _the Tsuruga Ren_ doesn't mean I can't get a date. Actually, it seems I got one before you did."

It was Ren's turn to be annoyed. "I don't plan on taking a date," he replied snidely.

"So you're going to sit in a corner like a creepy bachelor and not dance with anyone," Yashiro said sarcastically. "Great plan."

Ren ignored him.

"You need a date, Ren. This isn't me as your friend speaking; this is me as your manager. Tsuruga Ren can't go to a wedding by himself. It'll be bad for your image," Yashiro said seriously.

Ren didn't want to admit it right away, but Yashiro was right. The problem was, there was only one girl he wanted to take out and he didn't deserve her. He could bring himself to ask anyone else though.

Yashiro sighed, knowing pretty much exactly what was going through Ren's mind. "You don't have to take her as a "date" date. Just ask her as a senpai. Kyouko-chan has to go to the wedding too. She'll probably be glad to go with you."

Ren frowned. He didn't want that either.

"Would you rather her take someone else?"

He gripped the steering wheel harder and took the turn into the studio parking lot a little faster than he should have.

"Because that's what will happen. I've heard through the rumor mill that her other co-star is already infatuated with her. You're the only man I know with this kind of self-control, Ren."

"Yashiro," Ren said quietly, pulling into a parking space and turning off the car. "Please. Stop."

The pained expression on Ren's face was horrifying to see. Yashiro felt guilty for all his poking and prodding. "I'm sorry, Ren," he said. "Take a few minutes before you go in. We're early."

* * *

"We're going to start with the opening credits today," Director Hakimori announced happily to his captive audience of actors and crew members. We'll be getting three or four second shots of all the major actors in the series and then play out a little scene with Ichirou, Rin, and Akio."

"Scene?" Yasu Hayate, otherwise known as Lieutenant Ichirou, asked, looking a little worried.

"Yes, Yasu-kun," Hakimori replied, grinning broadly. "A brief kiss between Ichirou and Rin, we'll end up doing special effects so that Ichirou seems to fade away into the darkness. Rin looks off into the distance, forlorn and broken, only to have Akio come from behind and wrap his arms around her."

"Kiss?" Hayata and Kyouko said in unison.

"Yup," Hakimori said, oblivious to what he was doing to his two newbie actors. "Of course, I want all of you to add a little improv here, there, and in between but that's the general gist of it. Any questions?"

Kyouko opened her mouth to speak out, but Ren put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "You're going to have to do this eventually," he whispered in her ear. "Yasu-kun looks up to you. He's depending on you, Mogami-san. Don't show him your hesitation."

She didn't look very reassured, but at least she listened to him. Hayate looked equally ready to speak out, but she spoke before he could form a sentence. "I am sure I can rely on you, Yasu-kun," she said, smiling brightly.

"Good job," Ren whispered. He realized that his hand was still resting comfortably on her shoulder and removed it at once.

Hakimori smiled at them all. "Well, then. Off to costumes and make-up, everyone. You have an hour to prepare!"

The cast and crew broke apart, wandering off to their various destinations and tasks, but Kyouko hung back, looking worriedly at Ren. "What do I do, Tsuruga-san?" she asked pitifully.

The way she was looking at him made him horribly uncomfortable. Ren wanted to do something to make the pained expression in her eyes go away, but he wasn't sure what that might entail.

"I've never kissed anyone before," Kyouko continued. "What's it like?"

Ren was startled by her question. Of all the things! "It's…" he pondered over his words. "It's nice, I suppose…" He felt lame for not saying anything else, but he couldn't come up with the right explanation.

"I don't even know how!" Kyouko exclaimed.

"From the looks of it, neither does Yasu-kun," Ren replied without thinking. It was obviously not the right thing to say.

"It's going to be awful!"

Ren was glad he didn't have much time to think because in retrospect he was going to regret his next choice of words. "Mogami-san, do you… do you want me to help you?" She turned to him with a pair of hopeful eyes that said 'yes' a thousand times over. "Go get into costume, then come to my dressing room." He glanced at his watch. "We only have fifty-five minutes now, but if you hurry, I can probably teach you to kiss properly before you and Yasu-kun have to act."

Kyouko flung her arms around Ren's waist. "You're the best, Tsuruga-san!"

He patted her softly on the head and watched her run off to her dressing room, wondering just what sort of trouble he had managed to get himself into now. Just around the corner, Yashiro and Kanae watched with amusement.

* * *

Kyouko was feeling nervous again as she stood outside Ren's door. Just what exactly did kissing lessons entail? Kissing most likely. Though she supposed it was better to kiss a senpai than humiliate herself later. She knocked hesitantly on Ren's door and waited for about five seconds—she counted—until the actor opened it.

Ren's face was an infuriatingly blank canvas devoid of any emotion that might clue Kyouko in as to what sort of experience was awaiting her. His eyes glanced over her uniform quickly. "The military is quite your style," he said smoothly, trying to ease his own nerves.

She colored faintly. "You pull it off rather nicely too, Tsuruga-san," she replied truthfully. Indeed, he looked even better than she did in the crisp, starched jacket, decorated with gleaming pins and medals. Hers was plainer in comparison since Rin was only a private.

Ren closed the door behind her and directed her towards the small couch placed up against the wall in his square dressing room. There was little else to look at in the room besides a rack of clothes, a mirror, and a small coffee table—and Kyouko had seen it all before in her own dressing room.

Kyouko looked over at Ren earnestly as he sat down next to her. "So, what exactly do I do?"

"Your kiss with Ichirou is supposed to be on the gentler side, so I'll give you some basic guidelines for that kind of kiss," Ren said, talking a little faster than usual. "It'll go faster that way." He cleared his throat, finding that it was rather difficult to keep talking when Kyouko was watching him so intently. "Almost as important as the kiss is how you lead up to it. You want to start slowly, look him in the eyes. Then put your hands on his shoulders, maybe even touch his face." Kyouko nodded to show she was paying attention. "When you lean in, you don't go in all the way. You want him to meet you for the last ten percent of the distance. And then, soft and slow…"

Ren trailed off, looking at Kyouko rather helplessly. "I'm not sure I understand. Could you—"

"Demonstrate?"

She had been about to say "repeat that," but she couldn't bring herself to do anything but nod and watch as Ren reached out slowly to put his left hand on her shoulder. Gently he stroked the side of her face with his other hand, teasing at a lock of her hair. His eyes stared down at her penetratingly. He leaned closer. She could feel his warm breath bearing down on her and remembering what Ren had said, moved to meet his lips.

Kyouko understood immediately what Ren had meant by soft and slow. His lips were tender on hers. She could hear her heart hammering fiercely in her chest. All too soon, he had pulled away.

"I understand," she whispered.

When Kyouko looked up she realized Ren was looking away from her. His body had stiffened and he seemed detached. Was he angry at her, or was she just a terrible kisser?

"Tsuruga-san, I—"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence. Yashiro knocked on the door, and not hearing any protest entered. "Ren, they want you on set now—Oh, Kyouko-chan, I didn't know you were here…"

"I was giving Mogami-san some acting advice," Ren said tersely, getting up and leaving the room.

Kyouko blushed. "I—"

"I think they need you too, Kyouko-chan," Yashiro said kindly, wondering just how he was going to get the point across to Ren that he was being completely and utterly ridiculous.

* * *

Kyouko's foot tapped unconsciously as she watched the rest of the cast get their multi-second screenshots. The grand finale, her scene with Rin's two love-interests, was fast approaching and from what she could tell Ren had decided to ignore her, opting to chat with the older man who was playing Colonel Jira.

Hayate meanwhile was hanging about Kyouko like a lovesick puppy. It had been flattering at first, but now she was wondering when he would stop stalking her. He seemed to view her as some sort of goddess-like figure.

"Mogami-chan, Yasu-kun, Tsuruga-kun! Your turn!" Hakimori called out excitedly.

Kyouko sighed, wondering exactly how her ominous sense of foreboding was going to play out this time. She took her place and fell into character as the more wholesome version of Rin that the beginning of this scene required.

Hayate reached out slowly to take her right hand twining their fingers together. He spun her around once and let her stop close to his chest. Kyouko slipped her fingers out of his hand and onto his broad shoulder. Her other hand laced neatly into the long strands of blonde hair that fell around his ear. A faint, almost nervous smile spread across her lips.

"Soft and slow," she thought, leaning in close and closing her eyes.

Just off camera, Ren felt himself grow tense. Tenser that is. He started to shut his eyes then stopped. "You knew this was coming," he told himself. "You can watch." It was like a car accident or a train wreck. He couldn't look away. Ren's eyes were glued on the scene before him and the rest of his body felt like it was shattering into tiny pieces.

Hayate backed away as he'd been instructed before the take to give the special effects artists an easier time editing the scene. Kyouko's fingers stretched out after him, grasping at empty air. Her eyes became hollow and dead.

It was Ren's turn to enter. He wasn't sure if he could handle it, not after what he had just seen, but he couldn't not go out there. To refuse would admit everything he wanted to keep hidden.

He wrapped his arms around Kyouko from behind. She felt frail and weak in his grasp. Was that really the way she felt or was it just her acting? Ren couldn't say. He folded his chin over her shoulder and looked off in the direction Hayate had disappeared. Ren's eyes said one thing and one thing only: "mine."

Kyouko's knees were trembling under the power of her character and though she didn't know it, Ren's were about to give way too. Somehow they slid to the floor in an elegant motion. Kyouko cast her eyes downward to the floor and Ren leaned close to her ear as if to whisper something.

"CUT!"

Director was grinning broadly, standing next to the main camera man just off-set. "Brilliant!" he said, waving his arms about in his usual enthusiastic manner. "Let's say we break for lunch and then we can start the first scene!"

Kyouko watched as Hakimori nearly skipped off to talk to one of his technical producers, wondering if perhaps the exuberant director was gay. It admittedly wasn't much of a stretch.

"You're shaking, Mogami-san," Ren said, reminding her that the actor was in fact still standing behind her, though not embracing her anymore.

She looked down at her vibrating arms to see that he was quite right. Kyouko shook herself vigorously and tried to rub some life back into her limbs. They felt cold. "Hmm, I didn't notice," she said, utterly bewildered. "Are you all right, Tsuruga-san? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," Ren replied a little too quickly. He grasped for words. "Your acting was… it was very good, Mogami-san."

Kyouko flushed. "Thank you, Tsuruga-san. We better go join everyone for lunch."

Ren nodded, hoping to all spiritual powers he could think of that he didn't lose his precious control and drag Kyouko off to his dressing room right then and there. "I'm better than that," he thought. "I have to be."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah-ha, yes finally, my dear readers, we have some lip action. I'm very satisfied with this chapter because when I started this story I was a little worried that it would focus too much on _Duty Binds Us_, but I think with where I'm sending the plot for awhile that won't be an issue. Yay! Anyway, I'm glad I managed to get this chapter out in time. I was worried that I wouldn't because I had all sorts of really awesome things going on lately that meant I wasn't writing as much as I should have :P But it's here so it's all good. Hmm... I have to give some serious thought to Hayate's character and what I'm going to do with that. I have some ideas but do you guys have any thoughts? Thanks for reading and please review! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey, Everyone. Author's Note in the beginning this time because I have lots to say before you read. So I won't be pestering you later... hehe. First off, I apologize for being late. This chapter was a little more difficult than the others (geez, you would have thought it would be the last one, but no) ones, so it needed more time to sit etc. Which brings me to my first announcement. I now have a wonderful Beta Reader, Runadaemon, who has helped me improve this chapter quite a bit, especially in figuring out my OC Hayate (thank you guys for your comments about him too!). So a big thanks to Runadaemon for being awesome. Second announcement of awesomeness, yay over 150 reviews! That totally made my day, so you guys rock... at life. Third announcement, you're going to take a look at the chapter title in a minute and either laugh or be like this O.O? So please let it be known that I do not hate puppies. In fact I like puppies. There's this cute golden retriver puppy that is out on walks every morning when I'm driving to school and I'm always like 'squee, puppy!"... yeah, you get the idea. I don't hate animals and I'm not trying to offend any animal rights activists. Because quite frankly I know a lot of animal rights activists and they would beat me up... Yeah. So. I think I've gotten out everything that needed to be said. So without further ado, enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven:** Kicking Puppies

Ren and Kyouko parted ways when they reached the cafeteria where the other actors and tech crew were enjoying lunch. They hadn't said much to each other on the short walk there and both felt there was something meaningful left unsaid. What that was, they did not know.

Kyouko took a seat between Sorata and Kanae, breaking out her chopsticks eagerly. "Mmm, so hungry," she declared to prove her point. Kanae eyed her surreptitiously and tried not to laugh.

Sorata was all business. "Kyouko-chan, have you given any thought to your date for Ogata-kun's wedding?"

Kyouko winced and moaned her displeasure. "Sorata-san, can't I just bring Moko-san?"

"No," Sorata replied firmly. "Besides, Kotonami-chan is already going to the wedding with someone else."

"What?" Kyouko turned her saucer-eyes to her best friend. "When did that happen? Why didn't you tell me? Mooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkooooooooooo-saaaaaaannnnnnnn?"

Kanae shoved Kyouko off her elbow rather harshly. "Yashiro-san asked me yesterday evening," she said rather blandly. "I didn't have time to tell you, since you were late getting to could have at least gotten a date the way you dawdled for so long," she added for good measure to emphasize that she was completely innocent in this entire business.

"Awww, Moko-san has a date!" Kyouko cried gleefully, tugging at Kanae's elbow again, this time teasing instead of complaining. Kanae replied by tossing Kyouko off her arm again.

"It's no big deal," Kanae said, though she was starting to turn an excellent shade of red. "What's more important is that _you_ do not have a date for the wedding!"

A dark cloud seemed to cast itself over Kyouko. Kanae wouldn't have been surprised if rain drops started falling, followed by thunder and bolts of lightning for dramatic effect. "What do I do?" she wailed, feeling rather annoyed that this was the second problem today that she did not know how to deal with. At least she wasn't running to Ren again for this one. That would be embarrassing and mortifying on so many levels.

"Tch," Kanae said sourly. "Just take a co-worker. It's sort of expected at these sorts of events so no one will think it's strange. Besides, anyone would benefit from attending a wedding with you."

Kyouko gave her a clueless look and Kanae turned to Sorata for help. "You explain to her about publicity and the press. I'm tagging out on this one."

Sorata sighed. "What Kotonami-chan is saying is that the press will be watching the wedding. Since you're a rather popular starlet at this point, anyone you take will get noticed because he's with you. Therefore, a co-worker would be very likely to go with you to Ogata-kun's wedding."

Kyouko was still confused, but she didn't think any further explanations would make her understand the deep, complicated inner workings of stardom and the media. Sorata would guide her in that department and that was all she needed to know.

"Just ask Tsuruga-san," Kanae told her irritably. "You're friends, co-workers, and it's good publicity for _Duty Binds Us_. Everybody wins."

"She has a point," Sorata admitted.

Meanwhile Kyouko flushed a bright red at the prospect of asking Ren to be her wedding date. After today… after the whole kissing thing, and him ignoring her, and then their awkward conversation on the way to the cafeteria… well suffice to say she'd rather have a good month to let things blow over before she even thought about asking Ren something like that.

"I'm going to be pathetically dateless, aren't I?" she thought.

* * *

Kyouko needed a costume change and additional makeup, so it took at least another half hour or so after lunch before they were ready to film the next scene. She was loaded into a military open caravan with a few other soldiers. Her stiff and formal jacket was gone, replaced instead by torn, dirtied, and fake-bloodied garments that looked anything but new. Her face was coated in a sweat-sheen layer of dirt and a crusted cut had been artfully added to her left cheek.

Another twenty minutes or so elapsed because the scene took place on the dusty, winding roads that led up to the main set—the military base. It was slightly chaotic transporting the proper equipment about a mile off-site.

"This wasn't exactly in the script, Mogami-chan, but we decided that we should add this scene in as a nice contrast to the original first scene," Hakimori explained. "There are no lines. We'll be filming some moving shots of Rin returning from the mission-gone-wrong three months before the start of the series. Your job is to look empty, shocked, and broken on this journey. Think about how Rin feels after she's just seen the man she loves die."

Kyouko smiled at the scatterbrained director. "I think I understand," she said.

"That's my girl," Hakimori replied fondly. "Okay, let's get this started!" He took his place next to one of the technical producers.

The scene wasn't too difficult for Kyouko. She had already given a significant amount of thought to Rin's feelings about Ichirou. Rin was a raw ball of emotion and pain but too strong to dare cry out in misery. Within a few hours of losing Ichirou she would have quickly dried up her tears and walled off her suffering.

Of course, all her comrades knew how she should have felt. They knew about Ichirou and Rin and they watched her to see when she would break. They were expecting her to collapse, and for that reason, Rin's pride would not permit her to fall.

Kyouko lifted her head to gaze ruefully out of the convoy as the cameras started rolling. Her gaze was blank, seeing and registering nothing of the dusty, rolling countryside that unfolded before her. She tilted her face to cast the proper shadows over her eyes. Her hair, that would usually be so neat, fell in stringy pieces around her cheeks. She didn't have the will to clear them out of her eyes.

"I'm breaking," Kyouko thought, trying to capture the proper facial expression. "I'm breaking and I can't say a word. No one is there for me now. No one is going to pick me up when I fall or… " She didn't know what else to add, but she was already feeling miserable.

The convoy hit a bump in the road, jostling the occupants of the vehicle. Rin's fellow soldiers braced themselves against the movement, but Kyouko slid with it. The male soldier, that Kyouko was pretty sure was Rin's friend, Tenshou, shifted her back into position. She didn't acknowledge him at all.

* * *

Kyouko was smiling when she got off the caravan back at the main set. She could see Sorata and Kanae waving at her in the crowd of onlookers, but she couldn't find the one face she was looking for. In between takes, she had decided that she really needed to apologize to Ren. Obviously the reason he was ignoring her and acting strangely was because he regretted helping her.

Therefore the only logical solution would be to apologize profusely and hope that he forgave her. Their friendship could be on the line!

Pushing through the crowd to get to her dressing room, Kyouko looked desperately for Ren. And there he was. She could just make out his unmistakable figure heading towards the make-up trailer.

"Tsuruga-san!"

He didn't turn around.

"Maybe he didn't hear me," she thought. "Or maybe he really is angry with me…"

* * *

As the sun began to set, they moved the cameras and equipment indoors to shoot scenes in the mess tent and officers' club. Kanae sat regally on a bar stool, dressed in her captain's uniform—even more ornate than Ren's—and swirled a cup of water absently in her fingers.

Ren sat next to her as Akio, less sure of himself, but set at ease by her relaxed manners. Kanae played a flawless Captain Hikari. She was a strong woman, passionate about her duty with a firm sense of justice and righteousness.

Kyouko watched off-set. She realized that she had never really seen Kanae act before, much less with Ren. It was interesting to see the two people she considered the best actors she knew take the stage together. She watched avidly.

"Rough day, new guy?"

"Just a long one."

Their expressions were perfect. Kanae looked at Ren out of the corner of her eye. Her smile was faint but there. She was amused. Ren looked tired but happy.

"Oh, Sorata-san," Kyouko said turning to her manager, who happened to be standing nearby with Yashiro. "This is so cool!"

Sorata smiled at Kyouko's profound joy. "Yes, they are some of the best actors I've ever seen," she replied.

"They're not just some of the best," Kyouko protested, scandalized. "They _are_ the best!"

"Who's the best?" Kyouko turned to see Hayate standing behind her with an expectant, puppy-like look on his face. "Sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "I couldn't help overhearing."

"No, it's all right," Kyouko said automatically, though if she thought about it, it seemed like a lie. "We were just talking about how amazing Tsuruga-san and Moko-san are and how much of a treat it is to see them acting together."

Hayate nodded. "Yes, they are very good. I've never seen anything like it." He paused a moment. "It still doesn't compare to your acting, Mogami-chan."

Kyouko blushed, feeling uncomfortable. Sorata made a strangled sort of coughing noise.

"I'll have to go tuxedo shopping after this," Hayate said casually.

"Whatever for?" Kyouko asked.

"I'm supposed to go to a wedding. A friend from the last drama I worked on is getting married on Friday," he said.

In the distance Yashiro heard Hakimori yell cut. "That wouldn't be Director Ogata's wedding, would it?" he said rather loudly, hoping Ren would hear. Sorata gave him a "you're so transparent it's shameful" look. But apparently not transparent enough for Kyouko to notice.

"Yes, I think that's the groom's name. I'm friends with the bride, Sakura-chan."

"Director Ogata gave me my role as Mio in Dark Moon," Kyouko said.

* * *

Ren came off set feeling rather impressed. He honestly had not known that Kanae was such a good actress and he told her so as she walked over to Hakimori with him. They were in the middle of discussing the scene when Ren picked up Yashiro's blatantly loud voice from the other side of the room.

His eyes darted over Hakimori's thin shoulder to a horrifying scene. Hayate was standing far too close to Kyouko for Ren's liking and judging by Yashiro's not too subtle shout they were talking about Director Ogata's wedding.

Yashiro's words from that morning echoed back at him like a broken record. _Would you rather her take someone else?_ Ren had to bite his tongue to keep himself from shouting out "No!" right then and there. "Be subtle," he thought. "Subtler than Yashiro."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Director, but could I ask you for a favor?" he said.

"What is it Tsuruga-kun?"

"The next scene involves Mogami-san, correct?"

"It does," Hakimori replied, beginning to see where things might be headed like the sly man that he was.

"Would you mind terribly if you began that scene immediately? I, uh, have to make a very important phone call before Mogami-san is on break again," he lied (and badly).

Kanae followed Ren's eyes to their current fascination. He had failed to look away from Kyouko and Hayate since he had seen them. "I'll go get her, shall I?" she offered.

She didn't want Kyouko involved with Hayate any more than Ren did. Frankly, Kanae found Hayate to be an annoying stalker completely unworthy of her beloved Kyouko, but that was just her warped opinion of things. Ren wasn't much better as far as worth went, but he was tolerable anyhow. She simply could not respect Hayate. She would personally make sure that Kyouko did not dare go to Ogata's wedding with Hayate.

"Mogami-san!" Kanae shouted to break off Kyouko and Hayate's conversation where it was, wherever that happened to be.

"Moko-san? I can't believe I missed the end of the scene!"

Kanae couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, and it's your turn now," she said. "You'd better go talk to the Director." Kyouko nodded and bounced away, not even saying anything to Hayate as she went. Things were looking better than she thought. For good measure though, Kanae turned a pointed glare on Hayate which was enough to scare him (and, if there were any around, several small children) away.

"I'm surprised they never cast you in a bully role, Kotonami-chan," Sorata teased, though she was glad to see Hayate go as well. Yashiro laughed and Kanae gave him a silencing, sour look. He gulped nervously, thinking that he should probably start worrying about his own love troubles for the moment.

"We were quite in agreement that your acting was fantastic, Kotonami-chan," Yashiro said feebly, still recovering from Kanae's look.

She smiled a bit and Yashiro felt a weight lift off his shoulders. "Thank you, Yashiro-san."

"Excuse us, Yashiro-kun," Sorata said. "I need to speak with Kotonami-chan." The older woman put an arm around Kanae's shoulders and steered her away from Ren's manager. "Now then," she continued. "You need to tell me all about what you're wearing to the wedding. I think I'll probably need your help finding something for Kyouko-chan. It's like getting my daughter ready for prom all over again."

* * *

Ren was feeling generally miserable about how his day had gone. He had nearly lost his precious control with Kyouko… twice. His only satisfaction was that he had prevented Hayate from asking Kyouko to be his date to Ogata's wedding, but even that victory was bittersweet. Who was he to play god with Kyouko's life?

He picked up his gear and fumbled with the lock on his dressing room door. Yashiro was nowhere to be found. Ren suspected that he was performing some form of damage control with Kanae. Apparently he had laughed at her expense or something. Always a bad idea. Even Ren knew that.

Ren should have seen it coming. He had sensed the displeased aura a mile away.

"Tsu-ru-ga-san," Kyouko declared, drawing out her syllables.

He turned slowly to face Kyouko. She was nearly twitching with agitation, which meant one of two things. Either she was going to yell at him or she wanted him to yell at her. He doubted it was the latter.

"Mogami-san?" he replied innocently. He tried to smile, but he was pretty sure it hadn't worked.

"You have been ignoring me since we began filming today," she said plainly. Her eyes were wide and gaping and they seemed to bore through his entire being. It made him very uncomfortable.

"That's not true," Ren began, but then he thought about it… oh. He supposed that he had been punishing himself for losing control and it may have inadvertently angered Kyouko.

"Lies!" Kyouko declared.

Ren looked down. "I'm… sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry," Kyouko said. The heavy atmosphere around them suddenly lifted.

"Huh?"

"I took advantage of you this morning and I made you feel awkward, Tsuruga-san. It wasn't fair and I understand why you avoided me." Ren blinked at her. It was all he could do. "I apologize," Kyouko declared, bowing impossibly low. "I will never put you in a situation like that again."

Ren patted her gently on the shoulder. "It doesn't matter," he lied. "Let's forget it all."

Kyouko smiled. "I would like that."

He felt better now. Seeing Kyouko smile like that had made him feel much less miserable. "I'm sorry for bringing it up again after I just insisted we forget," Ren said, "but I was just thinking, Mogami-san."

"What?"

"I think there's a way you can make it up to me."

"What is it?" Kyouko asked excitedly.

"Do you have a date for Ogata-kun's wedding, Mogami-san."

"No," she admitted softly.

"Be my date."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: In Which Ren Develops a Little Dude in His Head**

Sorata found Kyouko wandering around in a daze. The listless expression on the young woman's face was one that Sorata could honestly say she had never witnessed. She had seen Kyouko when she was incredibly angry, muttering to herself and completely absorbed in her own world of vengeance. She had seen Kyouko when she was extremely worried and preoccupied, playing out numerous situations in her paranoid mind and completely disconnecting with reality.

But Sorata had never seen the type of distracted look that currently dominated Kyouko's features. She studied the young girl, trying to figure out exactly what sort of state she was in. Kyouko definitely wasn't angry. There was no tangible presence of rage that flooded the air around Kyouko like a bag of spilled marbles when she was furious at someone or something. She might be a bit panicked, but that didn't account for the entirety of whatever thoughts preoccupied her.

Curiosity got the better of the middle-aged manager. "Kyouko-chan?" she called out. Kyouko didn't respond right away. Sorata stopped keeping count after she had said the girl's name about twenty times. She did, at least, manage to break through Kyouko's foggy barrier of thought through continual effort.

"I'm sorry, Sorata-san, did you say something?"

"I was just trying to get your attention, Kyouko-chan," Sorata replied, rather kindly, considering how hoarse her voice had gotten.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's time to go," Sorata said. "And I was wondering why you're so distracted, Kyouko-chan."

"Um," she began nervously. Sorata watched her intently. "I have a… a date… for the wedding."

Sorata blinked, quite frankly rather surprised. "Who?"

Kyouko opened her mouth but words didn't come out right away. She cleared her throat and tried again, managing to choke out, "Tsuruga-san."

Astonished did not even begin to describe Sorata's reaction. She was quite sure that her eyebrows would fall off if she raised them any higher. And now she realized the other emotion mixed in with Kyouko's distracted panic had been shock.

"Tsuruga-kun asked you?"

Kyouko seemed relieved that her response only required a nod this time.

Sorata grinned at her. "Well, now all you need is a gift and a dress," she said brightly, knowing that a change of topic would probably help Kyouko adjust. "Do you have any ideas of what you'd like to get Ogata-kun?"

She shook her head.

"Well, you'll think of something."

**

* * *

**When it came to Yashiro, his manager and friend, Ren had a bit of a vengeful streak. Ren grinned stupidly as they drove out of the studio parking lot and refused to tell his manager why he was "smiling like a bastard."

"This is incredibly unfair, Ren. I do not appreciate it," Yashiro insisted adamantly.

Ren simply smiled and kept his eyes on the road.

"How am I supposed to adequately be your manager if you do not tell me important things such as the reason for your excessive joy?" he said impressively.

"How was Kotonami-chan?" he dodged.

Yashiro sighed, distracted for the moment. "She _says_ that everything is all right, but I don't know. I swear, I didn't think there was a girl scarier than Kyouko-chan, but I think I've found her."

Ren laughed.

"Which reminds me," Yashiro said, "is the reason you're so happy because of Kyouko-chan?"

He was ignored, much to his dismay.

"Really, Ren," Yashiro said. "I'm not trying to pry. I'm being quite serious here. You need to start taking better care of your personal life. And don't think that our conversation from this morning is over. You absolutely do need a date for Ogata-kun's wedding!"

Ren slowed down and pulled his car over to the curb in front of Yashiro's apartment complex. "I've taken care of it," Ren said so quietly that Yashiro had to strain to hear. "I'll see you tomorrow morning at eight."

The actor stared at Yashiro so blankly that the slightly older man was unable to do anything other than close the car door behind him and watch Ren drive away into the dazzling Tokyo lights.

"What the hell does that mean?" he cried to no one in particular, perhaps the heavens.

Ren sighed as he zipped through traffic-congested streets. His euphoria was starting to wear off.

"_I think there's a way you can make it up to me."_

"_What is it?" Kyouko asked excitedly. _

"_Do you have a date for Ogata-kun's wedding, Mogami-san?"_

"_No," she admitted softly. _

"_Be my date."_

_Her jaw dropped a centimeter or two and she struggled to hide it. "Your… d-date?"_

_Ren had known that he had made a mistake the minute the words "be my date" had left his mouth. But there was no undoing what he had done without hurting Kyouko. "Please?" he said quietly. He grappled for something else to say. "It… it would be good publicity for _Duty Binds Us_," he added. _

"_Yes, that's what Moko-san and Sorata-san said," she replied. _

_He puzzled over her words as she thought of what to say next. Kanae and Sorata were talking about him and the wedding with Kyouko? _

"_Yes, I suppose it would be a good idea for us to go together," she said at last. She smiled. "And it's a relief to be going with you, Tsuruga-san. I just remembered this morning that the wedding was this Friday and I was panicking…" She trailed off. "Arigatou, Tsuruga-san." She bowed her head in his direction. _

_If she had been looking up at the time, she would have seen Ren blush a bit. "Then I'll come pick you up at three o'clock on Friday," he said awkwardly. _

"_Okay."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Sounds good."_

"_Bye."_

"… _bye."_

Ren was starting to feel uneasy as he pulled his car into the lot outside his apartment. Why did he deserve to feel so happy? And he still didn't know if Kyouko had any feelings for him other than respect—and maybe fear.

After all, she had accepted the media advantage as a good reason for them to go to the wedding together.

'But she was talking about you with her manager and her best friend!' argued a little voice in the back of his head.

"Yes," Ren replied. "About the publicity theory." The door man in the lobby gave Ren an odd look. He had spoken out loud.

'Talking about _you_,' the voice repeated as Ren crossed the spectacularly clean lobby to the elevator. The door was open and he joined an old man who had kindly held the door for him. 'Did I mention that she said she was _relieved_ that you had asked her?'

"But that doesn't mean she was happy," Ren said, alarming the old man.

'Being relieved means she was glad, which means she was happy! I win!'

"No, you don't win."

The old man got out on the third floor. He lived on the tenth according to the glowing yellow button Ren had seen him press.

'You're running out of excuses,' the voice taunted. 'She was panicking, she said. And you were her savior.' The sickly sweet tone of Ren's new inner voice made him want to gag.

"You aren't real. So this argument is irrelevant."

'Haha. You think that's going to make me go away. Hilarious.'

"My life is horrible," Ren thought.

'I heard that. How can it be horrible if you're taking a beautiful girl to a wedding? I bet she'll catch the bouquet.'

Ren got out of the elevator and nearly ran to his apartment. Shutting the door behind him with a considerably large bang, he declared, "Alcohol. I need alcohol to fix this."

'Hehehehe.'

A few shots of scotch later, Ren decided that the most logical explanation for the voice was that he was quite simply possessed by demons. And the voice, feeling quite tipsy himself, was quite inclined to agree with him, adding special effects where needed.

* * *

Though her sleep had been somewhat restless, Kyouko was feeling considerably more like herself the next morning. It was Wednesday and since Director Hakimori wanted to focus on Lieutenant Ichirou's solo scenes, she didn't have to be on the set of _Duty Binds Us_ until later that afternoon. Kanae was similarly off the hook and Sorata had quickly arranged for them to go dress shopping since Kanae had admitted that she too did not yet have anything to wear since Yashiro had asked her so late.

Kyouko was looking forward to their girl's day out and was thus singing in the shower… badly.

She had come to the following conclusion concerning her wedding date. Ren, being as intelligent as he was, was obviously aware of her dateless status and, being the kind senpai that he was, and knowledgeable regarding deep inner-workings of the media which Kyouko did not yet comprehend, he had thus asked her to be his wedding date out of pure benevolence. And he had obviously disguised it as a way of making it up to him so that she would not think he pitied her.

"I am so lucky to have such a wonderful senpai," Kyouko thought, reaching for the shampoo bottle. "There isn't a newbie actress half as lucky as I am."

With that thoroughly off her conscience, Kyouko felt free to really belt out the high notes of her favorite song. Somewhere off in the forests of who knew where, animals sensed a disturbance in the natural order of things.

* * *

Yashiro's watch read 8:05. It was amazing how five little minutes could alarm him so, but Ren had insisted that he would be coming at eight and Ren was never, _never_ late.

His doorbell buzzed like an angry wasp and he hurried to answer the door. "Ren, you're late," he said, frowning.

Ren gave him a dirty look and Yashiro noticed the faint dark circles under his eyes. It was odd that Ren would have lost so much sleep, considering he had been so happy just before kicking Yashiro out of the car. It only confirmed Yashiro's suspicions that Kyouko had something to do with the entire business.

The late onset of guilt was obviously the culprit behind Ren's lack of sleep and uncharacteristic tardiness.

"Never mind," Yashiro conceded. "Let's just go."

Ren seemed relieved that Yashiro wasn't going to press him about the issue and Yashiro began to feel rather guilty himself. Was he really such a bother to Ren?

* * *

"What about this dress?" Sorata said, pointing to an atrocious glittered disaster with a plunging neckline. "It comes with its own boobs," she added, indicating the padded inserts located in what little there was of the chest area of the gown.

Kyouko grimaced and Kanae added her own disturbed look to match. "I want something… cleaner?" Kyouko said exasperatedly. Sorata had been pointing out every ridiculous dress they had come across in the store, ignoring every acceptable choice.

It was fun the first few times, but after about a hundred or so dresses it was growing tiresome.

Sorata laughed. "I know; I'm being unbearable, aren't I?" she said. "You must forgive me since I haven't gone dress shopping since my daughter was your age. They have this dance called prom in America for high school students. It's a very formal occasion. Though if I remember correctly, Sora wished she hadn't brought a date with her. Something about him being very creepy…" Sorata lost the focus of her rambling and started wandering down another aisle of dresses.

"Mogami! Here, this is perfect for you!" Kanae called.

Kyouko didn't even get a good look at the gown before Kanae shoved it in her hands and steered her off towards the dressing room. "Go! Go on. Try it!"

The fabric was smooth and soft. Just by feel alone she already liked it. It was a pity there wasn't a mirror around to see herself in it.

"Come out and show us!" Sorata urged from outside the dressing room door.

Kyouko unlocked the door and stepped out into the fluorescent glow of the store lights. She twirled once, relishing the swish of fabric that followed slowly after her. "Well?"

The other two women were speechless and Kyouko was starting to grow worried due to their gaping jaws. "What?" she asked.

Sorata smiled at last. "Tsuruga-kun doesn't know how lucky he is."

"You're getting that dress," Kanae added, shooting her a knowing look.

* * *

The set of _Duty Binds Us_ was buzzing with activity when Ren and Yashiro arrived. Director Hakimori waved enthusiastically when he saw the two of them walking over from the parking lot, which was not very far at all from the outdoor set they were currently prepping for shooting. Funnily enough it was a shooting range.

"Good timing, Tsuruga-kun," Hakimori said. "We just started to get the set ready for the second scene in Part Two."

"Part Two?" Ren asked.

"Yes. We got all of the outdoor scenes of Part One done just now except for the sparring scene, but I want to give you and Mogami-chan more time to choreograph that with Katashi-sensei. We want to take advantage of the good weather while it's here," Hakimori finished with a grin.

Ren nodded at the obvious logic. Now if only Hakimori could direct that logic into drawing up a schedule so that he could prepare himself for things. He thought back fondly to the organized chart Director Ogata had set up for the filming of Dark Moon.

"Well, off to wardrobe," Hakimori said brightly. "If you run into Kotonami-chan, would you tell her that I need to talk with her about her upcoming scene with Yamamoto-san. We'll be shooting that when we're done out here."

"Will do," Ren replied and turned to head off to the trailers.

Duty Binds Us. Part Two. Scene Two. It was a simple scene. There was hardly any dialogue to speak of. But perhaps that made it all the more challenging. The tension between Akio and Rin was high. Part One ended with their epic sparring match that finished with Rin accusing Akio of trying to replace Ichirou. Part Two began with Rin and Akio on guard duty, patrolling the outskirts of the base at night. They argued a little, but they were interrupted when a refugee stumbled upon them, a small child that Rin treated tenderly. That was when Akio began seeing Rin as more than just a jumbled mess of anger and torment. There was still an honorable woman underneath her barriers who was worth knowing.

Scene Two was of a lighter nature. The sun rose on the camp, banishing some of the more complicated feelings the night had unearthed. Rin was still angry and Akio was still puzzled, but the new lieutenant patrolled the ranks of his platoon as they stretched down the row of targets on the shooting range. He shouted out comments as he went along. His gaze lingered on Rin, sprawled out on her stomach with a sniper rifle set firmly in her grip.

Her bullet struck a bull's-eye with deadly precision and Akio snapped back to attention and continued down the ranks, faintly calling, "Nice shot."

Ren ran his fingers through his hair as the wardrobe assistant calmly adjusted the pins and medals on his lieutenant's uniform. In theory, the scene should be easy, but he was nervous about how he was supposed to look at Kyouko. Akio was becoming attracted to Rin and Ren wondered if he could leave off his glances at that. A simple attraction and nothing more.

His own feelings towards Kyouko were far more complicated. And he hadn't seen her yet today. He didn't know if he could cope quite yet with all the tumultuous feelings his split decision—or rather, decisions since there had been multiple situations—had caused the previous day.

He walked out of his dressing room, still feeling terribly nervous. Ren found Yashiro and Kanae waiting outside, chatting idly. He greeted Kanae politely. "Did Yashiro convey Hakimori-san's message?" he asked.

Kanae nodded. "Yes, I was about to head over there," she replied.

"Is Mogami-san here yet?" It was a silly question to ask since Kyouko was always so punctual. What he meant was more along the lines of "where is Kyouko?" And of course, she knew exactly what he meant.

Kanae laughed. "Of course she's here. She just went off to wardrobe a few minutes ago. Mogami should be out soon."

Ren smiled faintly. He couldn't repress it.

"You wait for her," Kanae said, he couldn't tell if she was being merciful or merciless—now he understood what Yashiro had meant about her being scarier than Kyouko. "I'll tell the director that you're on your way." She winked and flounced away in a swish of long black hair.

Yashiro unabashedly watched her go. "An interesting woman, isn't she?" Ren said lightly.

His manager replied with a vague, "Yeah."

"Come on, let's go."

"Okay," Yashiro replied calmly. He let Ren walk a little ahead of him so that while his back was turned, he could grin like a mad man. Kanae had told him everything. Everything.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, Everyone. Thanks again for reading another chapter of this story. I'm excited cause this chapter will probably push me over the 200 review mark. Seriously I'm about to explode because story is already the most reviews I've ever gotten. Win! Hmm... wedding... not quite yet but soon, my dears. What else, oh something from two chapters ago reviews, when I was saying I was late because of exciting things, never answer as to what exactly that was. College stuff! And scholarships and general awesomeness. Just got back from an Open House at my future school today so I'm hanging around in my new t-shirt feeling cool now. Anyway, that stuff aside, I dedicate this chapter to my friend Kate who has finally finished the enormous 365 page historical fiction novel on the Haitain Revolution that she's been writing (and I've been editing) for this thing called Senior Exhibition. Some hard core stuff and she's going to try and get it published. So if you ever see a book called Broken Chains, read it because it's fantastic. Hehe, enough advertising. Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: **"Shall We Go? Let's Go. They Do Not Move."

Kyouko emerged from the make-up trailer dressed in a tank top, baggy pants, and combat boots (she was really starting to like combat boots) when Ren and Yashiro arrived. She smiled faintly and nervously when she saw the two men.

"You're looking rather… dapper… Tsuruga-san," Kyouko said.

The corners of Ren's mouth twitched. "Thanks. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded emphatically and fell into step with Ren and his manager. "Sorata-san should be over at the set already," she said, hoping to fill the silence for conversation's sake.

"Yes," Ren said. "I believe we saw her there when we arrived. Right, Yashiro?"

"Absolutely," Yashiro said. He glanced back and forth between Ren and Kyouko. "So it's Part Two Scene Two, right?"

"Right," Ren and Kyouko said in unison, followed by perfectly timed blushes.

"Well, that should be rather quick and speedy," Yashiro continued, knowing that their walk would be utterly silent without him prodding them along.

"It depends on whether I portray Akio's expressions correctly," Ren mused.

"Of course you will," Kyouko said immediately, looking up from the dirty ground she had been studying for the last minute or so. "You _are_ the greatest actor in Japan," she added truthfully.

Ren watched her for a moment, as if a closer examination would reveal a lie or flaw in her argument. She gazed back at him unflinchingly. He smiled at last. "I wish I had the same confidence in myself that you seem to have in me," Ren said.

"Then you better work on it," Kyouko told him.

They had arrived on set and Sorata came and whisked her away after saying a quick hello to the two men. Yashiro snickered, which drew Ren's attention away from the retreating object of his affection.

"What's so funny?"

"Kyouko-chan has spent the better part of her career expecting to be scolded by you and now she's just told you off," Yashiro replied.

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

Yashiro pretended offense. "I'm the only jerk that can manage your stupid schedule so I suggest you get used to it."

Ren threw him one last dirty, patronizing look before wandering away.

"He looks angry at you," Kanae said, having stealthily and silently appeared at his side.

Yashiro glanced at her. "Nah. He doesn't even know what he's angry at," he concluded after a moment of thought.

"So I'm to assume he wasn't really glaring at you?" Kanae pressed, intrigued now.

"Oh no, he was glaring at me. I suppose I'm just the outlet for his anger."

"That hardly seems fair."

Yashiro smiled. "It's what a manager does. I'm sure Sorata-san is at her wits' end with Kyouko-chan at times." He paused to laugh. "But you actors would go crazy without us."

"We actors?"

"Um, what I meant was—" He could feel himself growing damp with sweat. "Why is the 'shut-up filter' in my brain not working today?" he thought.

* * *

Ren was having difficulty paying attention to Director Hakimori's instructions. Not more than a few meters from where the actor stood with the enthusiastic director, Ren could see Kyouko. She was smiling. At the moment Ren did not want to be listening to the ramblings of a mildly insane director but standing next to that happy, smiling girl where perhaps some of her joy might rub off on him. No, not might. It surely would. Because that was the effect she always had on him.

"Are you listening, Tsuruga-kun?"

"Yes."

"What did I just say then?"

"…Something about acting?"

Hakimori rolled his eyes. "Not quite. I was saying that your expression at the moment is rather like the one I'm hoping to achieve in this scene. Though a little less intense. More embarrassed, perhaps?"

Ren blushed.

"Yes, that's it!"

His heart gave off nervous, horrified palpitations as he struggled to regain his composure. "I… I don't know what you could possibly mean, Director."

Hakimori smirked. "I'm sure you don't." He turned away to glance at the set which was nearly ready for shooting. "Well, I'm expecting very few NGs, if any."

"I'll do my best," Ren replied.

"I have no doubt."

Ren was rather annoyed with Hakimori's ominous tone. 'Hehe, he knows what I know!' his inner voice sang.

"Go away," Ren thought, knowing better than to start talking to himself again. He walked away from Hakimori, feeling vexed and unsettled. He had a hard time keeping a slur of curses from pouring out of his mouth. He lifted his eyes to glance at Kyouko—smiling, happy.

A warm, gentle feeling tugged at his heart. 'Pull yourself together,' his inner voice said kindly. 'For her.'

"For her," Ren agreed silently.

"The set's clear. Where are my actors?"

* * *

Date. Check.

Gift. Check.

Dress. Kyouko paused to twirl and watch the mesmerizing swish of fabric in the mirror. Check.

Her cell phone rang and interrupted the moment. Kyouko bustled around, looking for the device finding it at last where she should have been looking in the first place (her purse).

"Hello?"

"What took you so long?" demanded an irritated Kotonami Kanae.

"Sorry," Kyouko whimpered. "I had a hard time finding the phone."

Kanae sounded like she wanted to say more on the subject but didn't. Kyouko suspected that in all likelihood, Yashiro was with her best friend and had prevented her from going off on long, nonsensical tangents about putting your cell phone where you could always find it.

"Yashiro-san and Tsuruga-san just came and got me," Kanae said shortly. "We're on our way to your place so be ready."

"Of course," Kyouko replied brightly. "I just need to find my necklace…" She trailed off and started looking around her room with Kanae still on the line. A minute or so passed.

"Hey, did you forget about me?"

"No, I just… I got distracted is all," Kyouko stuttered.

Kanae bit back an exasperated sigh. To be honest, it was because she didn't want to seem like a nasty shrew in front of Yashiro. She bitterly wondered why that mattered to her at all. "We're almost there, so bye."

Kyouko hung up her cell phone and turned her attention to more important matters: Finding her Princess Rosa necklace. It was, of course, absolutely necessary.

* * *

Ren pulled his car up to the curb in front of Kyouko's apartment and, glancing briefly in the rearview mirror, wondered how he had gotten stuck with freeloaders such as Yashiro and Kanae in his backseat. And then he remembered that it was because neither Yashiro nor Kanae knew how to drive, and they guilt-tripped him into offering them the extra seats in his car.

"I'll be back," Ren said, getting out of the car.

"Wait, Ren," Yashiro called, leaving the back seat in an instant.

"What?"

"Your tie's crooked."

"No, it's not."

"Come here," Yashiro insisted, grabbing his arm and then his tie. "Let me fix it."

"No, really, it's fine," Ren protested.

"No, it isn't."

Ren finally shook him off. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kanae trying and failing to hide her grin. "Get in the car," he muttered bitterly and headed into the apartment building. His tie was now most definitely askew.

He got into the familiar elevator at the end of the lobby and pressed the button for the third floor. He moved confidently, knowing exactly where he was going from the few occasions he had tread this path before. Ren didn't like to mention it, but he had visited Kyouko's apartment several times on strictly chauffer business. Yashiro went loopy every time the topic came up, so Ren tried to keep it under the nosy manager's radar (very difficult indeed).

Ren cleared his throat and nervously tried to adjust the tie Yashiro had rendered askew, but without a mirror Ren was hopeless.

Despite Kanae's warning call, Kyouko was still unprepared when Ren knocked. Her frantic shout of "I'll be right there!" told Ren that she was probably in the midst of putting on her shoes and trying to answer the door at the same time.

A small smile slipped onto his face.

She was half bent, fixing the strap of her metallic silver sandals when she answered the door. Ren's jaw dropped a few centimeters as Kyouko straightened and unfolded before him. She was draped in pale blue, strapless silk. Her bare shoulders beckoned him in a way that was far too tempting. Ren tore his eyes away, trying to find something else to look at.

And this was how he noticed the hemline. The fabric floated breezily about her knees. Ren struggled to stop gaping at her legs and close his mouth.

Kyouko cleared her throat ever so slightly, which was enough for Ren to get a hold on himself and notice that she was clutching something in her hand. "Um, Tsuruga-san, could you help me with something?"

He followed her into the apartment. "What is it?"

She opened her palm and he recognized the Princess Rosa necklace she had made nearly a year ago. "I don't know why, but I'm having trouble with the clasp today," she said. "Could you…"

Ren nodded and took the necklace, their fingers brushing slightly during the exchange. Kyouko turned and lifted her hair out of the way. She could feel Ren's warm breath on her neck. They were close. An involuntary shiver ran up her spine. Ren bit his lip. It was miraculous that he managed to work the necklace clasp with his nerves frayed as they were.

He pulled away as soon as he could. It was a close call. He had nearly given in. He had been so close. He had smelled her perfume—whatever it was she wore—lilies—lilacs—he didn't even know what it was, but he liked it.

She turned back towards him with a smile on her face. "Thank you, Tsuruga-san."

"Y-you look lovely," he choked out.

Kyouko gave him a radiant smile. "Really? You look—hold on a minute. Your tie is crooked."

Ren's heart almost stopped beating. His. Tie. Was. Crooked. Down in the back seat of his car, Yashiro was being struck down by Ren's evil intentions. But Ren quickly became more preoccupied by the fact that Kyouko was walking towards him and taking hold of his tie.

"Hmm," she muttered. "How did you let this happened to your tie? Am I going to have to be on the lookout the entire wedding? There. Now you look fantastic."

"Wasn't my fault," Ren mumbled, going red. Kyouko was close enough for him to count her eyelashes.

Unconsciously, he stopped breathing. Kyouko noticed and gave him an odd look. "Are you alright?" she asked, stepping away.

Air rushed back into his lungs. "Quite," he replied tightly. He offered her his arm stiffly. "Shall we go?"

Kyouko nodded. "Let's go."

They rode the elevator down in a comfortable silence. Yashiro and Kanae were watching them leave the apartment building from the back seat of Ren's car, lacking subtlety in every aspect. Even so, Kyouko was oblivious. She smiled when Ren held the car door open for her and said a friendly hello to the spies waiting in the back seat.

Needless to say the pair of them were immensely disappointed and were left to wonder in vain as to how Ren's tie had righted itself—whether it was by hand of its owner or one of the female persuasion—and why fetching Kyouko had taken more than ten minutes. Kyouko's lip gloss was woefully un-smudged and she was not at all flustered. Therefore whatever had happened could not have been too interesting.

Kanae sulked and leaned her head against Yashiro's shoulder. Yashiro was inclined to agree.

"I've never met this Moriyama Sakura that Director Ogata is marrying," Kyouko said. "Does anyone know her?"

"Nope," Ren said.

"Not at all," Yashiro added.

"I do," Kanae said.

"Do tell."

"Sakura-san guest-starred on that drama I did last year," Kanae said.

"What was she like?" Kyouko asked.

Kanae smiled a bit. "She was a very interesting woman. She's one of those personalities you tend to remember. She was…" Kanae paused to fine the right word "…lively."

"Lively?" Yashiro echoed.

"Like, you knew she wouldn't take crap from anyone. Everyone on set really liked her."

Ren laughed a little. "Then I'm sure she'll do for our Ogata-kun." They all laughed with him, until…

"Holy shit," Kanae said ungracefully. "Is that where they're holding the wedding?"

"Welcome to showbiz," Yashiro said.

* * *

**Author's Note: First off, a big thanks to my Beta Reader, Runadaemon, who helped me tons with this chapter and with where I want to go next chapter (Funnily enough I had a bit of writer's block for the big wedding I've been alluding to forever. Go figure.); it's going to be epic, I promise. And as hilarious as it would be, she helped me decide that it's really not okay for Hayate to bring his mother to the wedding as his date. Who will it be? Oh-ho! Cough. And second, I would like to apologize for taking almost the entirity of my two-week limit for updating. Somehow I ended up with something to do just about every night this week, which is strange because I'm usually a little nerd holed up in my room. Anyway, going to cut this note short, so I can start writing Chapter 10 for you guys. There's just one thing I'd like to clarify since it stumped Runadaemon too. The Chapter Title is a quote from this strange play about hobos called "Waiting for Godot." It's odd, bizarre, oh and Godot never shows up. And for some reason Ren and Kyouko made me think of the play. No idea why. But thanks to all you readers and reviewers. I appreciate you... LOTS! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey, Everyone. This note is going to be long, and I'm sorry about that, but not as sorry as I am about how long it took me to post this for you. There are a lot of reasons, the first being about a month ago I started a part-time job so I was in "Wow I'm working at a movie theater" mode. Then it got to be drawing in towards the end of the school year for me, finals, ap exams, and since I'm a senior all these end of the year activies (I graduated last night!). In the midst of all this I was struck with writer's block and since I had a lot going on I put this story aside and caught up on my reading. And then on Mother's Day my neighbor lost her battle with cancer. She was only 40 and she had two kids ages 6 and 8. I've been babysitting them for the last five years and we're all really close. All I can say is, children hug your mothers and husbands hug your wives, because there's a family who can't do that anymore. You guys may not have known all that was going on, but the reviews, the requests to update, the favorites and alerts, they helped me so much with all that was going on. I also want to thank my Beta, Runadaemon. She's probably the reason I got you this chapter this quickly and she helped me make sense of what was a rather confused chapter. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait and I will be as speedy as possible with the next one. I promise you'll never going to have to wait as long again. Please enjoy and thank you for your understanding. **

* * *

**_Chapter Ten:_** Oh Dear(ly Beloved) Part One

Kyouko's astonishment at the wedding location was not nearly as vocal as Kanae's, but equal in the sheer awe with which she gazed at it. She had a moment to collect herself at least, while Ren handed his car keys to the valet.

A red carpet and swarm of paparazzi there to greet the stars was a sight to see all by itself, but Kyouko had been expecting that. Beyond the reach of the media, however, was a large, beautiful building, constructed in the style of a Japanese feudal era castle. The wedding ceremony was to take place inside.

The reception would be held in the surrounding gardens. Kyouko could see little of these from her vantage point just at the beginning of the red carpet, but she was sure there was more to see of the flowering cherry trees, sparkling streams, and the vast dark forest she could just make out at the edge of rolling lawns.

Ren smiled gently as he put his arm around her waist. "It's time to face the press, isn't it?" she said lightly.

His smile seemed a little more strained than it had a moment ago. "Yes, it is."

They set off down the path of flickering flashbulbs, with Yashiro and Kanae closely behind them. Kyouko smiled and watched the other celebrities and starlets engage the media.

"Ren-kun!"

"Tsuruga-kun!"

"Kyouko-chan!"

"Ren-kun!"

"Mogami-chan!"

She didn't know where to turn first in the torrent of shouts and screams for attention. Ren guided them over a pleasant-looking blonde woman holding on tenaciously to her spiral notepad with a camera or two slung haphazardly about her neck.

"Ren-kun, have you and Kyouko-chan started dating?" she asked, her tone of voice revealing her deep desire for a scandal.

Ren laughed, much to Kyouko's relief. "We're here as friends," he said lightly.

"I'm told the two of you are working on a TV mini-series together," the reporter said slyly.

"_Duty Binds Us_," Kyouko answered, determined to hold her own and not be a burden to Ren. "A Director Hakimori production. Tsuruga-san and I are two of the lead actors."

"Really?" replied the reporter. "And isn't that one of your other co-stars? Hayate-kun!"

Ren and Kyouko turned to see Hayate with a pretty light-haired girl. He waved and walked over to join them.

"Hayate-kun, who is your date?" the reporter asked.

"This is my twin sister, Hanako," Hayate said smiling. "I promised to take her to whatever the first big showbiz event in my career was."

"I threatened him," Hanako whispered to the reporter conspiratorially.

"How sweet! I was just talking with Ren-kun and Kyouko-chan about your upcoming mini-series. Since the three of you are all lead co-stars, you must be very close."

"Well, we've just started filming this week," Hayate said, "but I'm truly grateful to have such experienced senpais."

"Senpais? Didn't Kyouko-chan only debut a year ago?"

Kyouko laughed. "I don't think I deserve the title, but Hayate-kun insists."

"Considering Mogami-san's career," Ren put in (probably against his better judgment) "it's easy to forget that she has only been at LME for a little over a year. She's a great presence at the agency and I'm sure many of us feel like she's been there for years."

Kyouko blushed slightly under his praise, but controlled it quickly.

"Fascinating," the reporter said. "Would you mind some photos?"

* * *

The reporter smiled as she watched Ren, Kyouko, Hayate, and Hanako walk away, confident that she had gotten herself a killer story. She was already writing it in her mind. "Kyouko Mogami—Love Interest On Screen and Off!"

* * *

Through the bustle of the red carpet, Ren and Kyouko had been separated from Hayate and his sister before they could even manage a proper greeting. Not to mention that they hadn't seen much of Yashiro or Kanae since first arriving. Kyouko had never been surrounded by quite so many people in all her life and she was grateful that Ren was there to keep her from being trampled in the swarm of bodies.

The chaotic noise inside the castle was of a different variety than that outside in front of the reporters. While the flashbulbs and heckling were most certainly absent, there was a crush of people running this way and that, some of them celebrities, and others clearly part of the wedding staff. Kyouko was frankly amazed that the waiters weaving their way through the crowd managed not to spill anything. She knew that even her own culinary intuition would not prevent her from causing a scene in such a circumstance.

"There's Ogata-kun, I think," Ren whispered in her ear. His soft breath on her cheek reminded Kyouko just how close he was. She shivered. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"It's just the air conditioning," she lied. "Where did you say Ogata-kun was?"

"Over there," Ren replied, pointing to a location where many of the guests seemed to converge upon. There was a brief shift in the crowd and Kyouko just caught a glimpse of the famous director's pale, blonde head.

As they drew closer, Ogata broke into a wide, nervous grin. "Tsuruga-kun! Mogami-chan!" He clasped hands with Ren and Kyouko placed a small kiss on his cheek. "I'm very glad you are here," the director said.

Kyouko smiled. "Congratulations in advance, Ogata-kun," she said. They talked for a few minutes, until Kanae crept up and tapped Kyouko on the shoulder.

"Mogami, we should go visit the bride before the wedding," Kanae said and before anything else could be said, she turned to Ren. "We'll meet you and Yashiro-san before it starts."

And so Kyouko was dragged off by her best friend through a crowd of wedding staff and celebrities to find Ogata's bride. She found herself smiling at Kanae's blunt determination.

"I think, Moko-san, that if you didn't want to be an actress, you would be an excellent lawyer," Kyouko said.

"Ne, why is that?" Kanae asked, perplexed.

"Because you never let anyone get a word in edgewise," Kyouko replied, laughing a little. Kanae stared at her for a moment and then laughed too.

"Come on, it's right here," Kanae said. Kyouko found herself standing with Kanae outside a wondrously carved wooden door.

"Does she really want visitors right now?" Kyouko asked, having second thoughts. "Isn't Sakura-san supposed to be getting ready?"

Kanae scoffed. "Sakura-san, in all likelihood, has been ready for hours," she replied.

"If we get in trouble, I'm blaming you," Kyouko hissed as Kanae knocked and the door opened before them.

"We're Kotonami Kanae and Mogami Kyouko here to visit Sakura-san," Kanae told the sensible-looking woman who opened the door.

"Did I just hear Kotonami-san?" shouted a female voice from inside.

In one swift motion, the girls were ushered inside and Kanae was swept up in a whirlwind of white silk and taffeta as Sakura embraced her like they were old friends. "Kotonami-san! I remember you from when I guest-starred on your drama! Oh, you were so wonderful!" After a few moments more, Sakura finally released Kanae and stepped back.

"Don't tell me," the snappy blonde bride said, gazing at Kyouko with concentrated intensity. "You're… Mogami Kyouko!"

Kyouko smiled and turned pink with embarrassment. "Yes, it's nice to meet you, Sakura-san."

Sakura grinned broadly with a smile that rivaled Ren's. "Hiroaki has told me so much about you," she said. "It was hard to get him to stop talking about _Dark Moon_, and his Mio with Tsuruga-kun wrapped around her finger."

Kyouko turned a shade darker. "I'm… I'm sorry? I don't understand—"

The bride laughed with a large measure of cheer and good nature. "No, no, it's nothing. Well, it's an honor to meet you, Mogami-san. And good to see you again, Kotonami-san."

"Yes," Kanae agreed. "But we should get back to our dates before they break something," she added ruefully.

Sakura smiled. "Yes, men are like that, aren't they? You watch out for your Tsuruga Ren, Mogami-san." She winked conspiratorially and sent them on their way.

As they walked down the hallway, Kyouko looked at Kanae and said, "Moko-san, I'm so confused." Kanae turned toward her. Kyouko certainly had the most baffled expression she had ever seen. "What did Sakura-san mean by 'my Tsuruga Ren'?"

It had never come up in conversation and frankly Kanae had always thought that Kyouko was aware of what effect she had on the famous actor. Clearly she was mistaken. "Ne, Mogami… he's in love with you…."

Kyouko was silent for a long time and Kanae was beginning to wonder if perhaps she hadn't spoken loudly enough. She was about to repeat herself when Kyouko said, "No… no, that can't be right…"

"Mogami," Kanae began. She paused. There was absolutely no way she could convince Kyouko that Tsuruga Ren was in love with her, and even if Kanae could, what good would that do? There was a reason they were in the LoveMe section after all. "Never mind," she finished.

They were approaching the hall where Yashiro and Ren were waiting for them so their conversation died. "Look, they're over there," Kanae said, pointing to where the two men were leaning casually against a wall and trying to look cool. Personally she felt that Yashiro was failing quite a bit.

Kyouko looked up from the floor she had been studying. Her gaze caught in Ren's like his eyes were an entanglement of barbed wire. Her heart thudded. _Your Tsuruga Ren_. "He's not my Tsuruga Ren. He doesn't belong to me," she muttered softly. She didn't think anyone heard her, but Kanae's lips twitched in a smirk.

_Your Tsuruga Ren!_

* * *

Kyouko was seated quietly in a wooden pew to the right of Ren. Kanae was to her immediate right with Yashiro on her other side. The intoxicating smell of flowers wafted through the chapel from the garlands and bouquets arranged liberally in all directions. It was sweet, it was beautiful, and it was all lost on Mogami Kyouko.

"Dearly beloved…"

The words to the wedding ceremony floated in and out of Kyouko's ears, not registering in her brain in any way, shape, or form. Three words kept echoing through her mind over and over again. _Your Tsuruga Ren. Your Tsuruga Ren! YOUR TSURUGA REN!_

She was gazing up at the altar with the attention of a daydreaming student or a catatonic patient. Kyouko was highly sensitive to the presence of her own body and its proximity to another being, commonly known as Tsuruga Ren. She could hear him breathing softly and feel his eyes flicking casually over towards her every few minutes.

Had he noticed that she wasn't paying attention to the wedding? Or perhaps her weird shift in mood? Somehow everything seemed so glaringly obvious, like the pointed glances that Kanae and Yashiro kept throwing their way. Clearly, they were aware that something was up and if _they_ were aware, how could Ren not be?

It was a wonder really that Kyouko didn't break down then and there with the nerves that were raking her body. She hadn't felt like this since the first time she had met Shoutaro. She shivered. Now was not the time to bring up Shou.

Apparently Ren had noticed her shiver. He leaned close. "Are you cold, Mogami-san?"

Kyouko struggled to breath for a moment. "I'm f-fine." Her voice cracked and she wanted to die in shame, but at least Ren returned to his normal position. She breathed deeply and held it for a moment. Why was she noticing things that had never mattered to her before?

For example, she seemed to discover that Ren was surrounded by an all-encompassing aroma. It assaulted her nostrils, seized her mind, and left her feeling lost and dizzy. She let her breath go and took another one to steady herself. All it did was bring Ren's scent to her with renewed strength since he had been much closer only seconds ago.

'It's official,' she thought. 'I have gone completely, certifiably insane. He is _not _my Tsuruga Ren.'

Kyouko tore her gaze away from Ogata and Sakura up at the altar, hoping that perhaps she might find something that did a better job of distracting her among the guests. She and the others were seated on the groom's side of the church so she turned her gaze to the pews that contained the bride's guests.

Among them she spotted Hayate and the pretty girl who was his twin sister. The young actor caught her eye and smiled. She managed a faint one in response, but she couldn't bring herself to do much more than that. Hayate's sister nudged him and whispered something in his ear. He grinned back and nudged Hanako with his elbow. Hanako lifted her eyebrows suggestively then turned her attention back to wedding ceremony.

Kyouko could see that Hayate was about to turn and attempt to catch her eye again. Before that could happen, she quickly looked away. She shifted slightly and her arm brushed against Ren's accidentally.

He smiled gently. Her eyes were wide like saucers and something—was it her heart?—was flopping about in her chest like a fish out of water. Kyouko felt so possessed by his gaze, she wasn't even sure if she was making any sort of expression back or if she was simply gaping at him.

Unbeknownst to her, Ren was caught in a spell of his own. He had been struggling through the entire ceremony to keep his attention on the altar, but the simple contact between their elbows had shattered his careful concentration into thousands of tiny little shards. He could not tear his eyes away from Kyouko even for a moment and studied her expression carefully. Ren could not understand it. Something had changed.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Even amidst the sudden crescendo of music and cheering the spell held them in a stranglehold. Slowly their fingers edged closer. Closer. There was a brief moment when they touched and then—

"Mogami!"

Kyouko's head snapped around in response to Kanae's call. "Moko-san?"

"You're missing everything," Kanae told her with annoyance, gesturing at the happy couple now making their way quickly down the aisle. She stood up with the other guests and applauded.

"Oh," Kyouko said lamely. Briefly she glanced once more at Ren, but he had already turned his back to her. A pang of disappointment shook through her chest and she quickly pushed it down out of the way. There was no use thinking about those sorts of things. It was Ogata's wedding. Whatever issues she had with Ren were of little importance.

Still, she couldn't help but recall Ren's face when the priest had announced, "You may kiss the bride." There was a brief second when their fingers touched when his eyes seemed to shine with all the brilliance of the stars.

Or perhaps that was all in her head. Perhaps she was projecting her own silly notions onto him. It wasn't like she hadn't done something along those lines before.

Yes, that had to be it. She was horribly confused and mistaken. She would apologize to Ren the first moment she could and beg his forgiveness.

And just as she decided her course of action, Ren slipped his arm back about her waist. "We'll cause a traffic accident if we don't start moving soon."

The guests were starting to file slowly out of the chapel and out onto the lawn, but Kyouko barely registered that fact. Ren had put an arm around her waist before. Only now it seemed like the first time and something fluttered persistently in her chest.

"Of course," she replied, and allowed him to steer her along. She wouldn't have been able to move if he wasn't leading.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey there! I'm back to the normal routine. Yay! This chapter is a little shorter than usually because this wedding is getting divided into three parts now instead of just two like I had originally thought. But it's a really good chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Big thanks to my Beta, Runadaemon, and everyone else who reads and reviews etc. You guys are awesome! Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Eleven:**_ Oh Dear(ly Beloved) Part Two

An enormous snow-white tent—which looked as though it were composed of several large tents—was pitched sturdily out on the sloping lawns. A wooden floor had been set up under about half of the area and the other half was dotted by round little tables complete with flower arrangements and chairs. The wedding staff, whom Kyouko had seen bustling about like mad barely an hour previously, were now standing solemnly with trays of appetizers and selections of wine.

Kyouko let the beautiful atmosphere overwhelm her and wash away the confusing emotions that had been assaulting her brain since the end of the ceremony. She was no longer one-hundred percent sure that her silly notions were entirely to blame. Sure, she was known for said "silly notions," but she had never had one quite like this and, well, it seemed unrealistic, even to her.

But then she was back to square one, wondering just what her sudden preoccupation with her senpai and his exceptionally good smell meant. And now that she thought about it, he had a very fine muscular physique. Lean but strong, and—just what was she thinking? Was there something in the water? But, oh yeah, she hadn't had any water. Maybe she needed water. Dehydration was making her go insane.

"Is something wrong?" Ren asked her. "You've been staring at the ground like it's a fancy dessert."

Kyouko's head snapped up like a spring. "I'm… I'm thirsty, I think," she muttered, somewhat incoherently. She was amazed that Ren seemed to understand what she said when he quickly found her a glass of water.

"Thanks," she said quietly and focused on the water. It was perfectly clear and she could easily see through to the grass beneath her feet. She looked up again and cleared her throat. "Which way is our table?"

"I think this is it," he said.

"Ha! You're sitting here too?" Hayate exclaimed, emerging from the crowd of guests with his pretty sister. "That's great! We barely got to talk earlier."

Kyouko nodded vigorously. "Yes, it's very good to see you, Hayate-kun."

Hanako nudged her brother pointedly. "Oh, right," he said sheepishly. "I haven't officially introduced my sister, Hanako. Hanako, this is _the_ Mogami Kyouko and _the_ Tsuruga Ren."

Kyouko blushed and Ren nodded politely. "We'd better sit down," Ren said. "I think there are some speeches coming." He held out a chair for her with true, gentlemanly decorum. Kyouko was looking the other way and sat in a different chair. Slightly put out, the actor sat down quickly and looked away, but his attention was caught rather rapidly by the cynical grumbles of the other Love Me member.

"I told you that our seats would be with Mogami and Tsuruga-san," Kanae complained loudly. "Did you believe me? No. And I had to walk around for an hour in high heels. Three INCH high heels!!" she finished, casting a devastating glower about the crowd.

The table, consisting of Kyouko, Ren, Hayate, his sister, and another older couple they didn't recognize, turned to witness the arrival of an intensely irritated Kanae and a mildly bemused Yashiro.

Kanae opened her mouth, presumably to continue her vengeful tirade, but was interrupted when Yashiro leaned close and, placing his hands on her shoulders, whispered something in her ear. The anger melted away from Kanae's features and was replaced by a subtle but most certainly genuine blush. She was in fact so distracted that she did not seem to notice that one of Yashiro's hands slid down her arm and took hold of her fingers.

Numbly, she let him guide her over to the table where she promptly sat down and studied her lap. Yashiro merely smiled smugly and began polite conversation with Hayate's sister, while Ren looked on with a mixture of both horror and awe.

'How… how did he do that?' he wondered. But perhaps the more pertinent question might have been "Can you teach me?"

Kyouko was having problems keeping herself from gaping at her best friend. Never, never had she seen Kanae take on such a flustered hue of red before. It was beyond her comprehension. And still more confusing was that Kanae had not uttered a single word since sitting down.

"M…. Moko-san?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered harshly. Kyouko had to strain her ears to catch the words.

"Okay," Kyouko said slowly. What could Yashiro have possibly said to do this to her best friend. It was another query to add to her growing list of questions and concerns. Weddings, she decided, were most definitely weird.

* * *

A ripple of excitement shook through the crowd when the band picked up their instruments to play. Most of the guests were, quite logically, members of showbiz and the chance to party without the threat of the paparazzi was overwhelmingly thrilling. Kyouko had already spotted one of the older LME veterans, who had a reputation for drinking more than he ought, making a beeline for the bar.

"I owe you a dance," Ren said, tapping her slightly so she jumped.

"Huh?" she said dumbly.

"I'm your date after all," he replied.

"Oh, right," Kyouko said.

Kyouko felt her heart palpitate nervously again as Ren took her hand and guided her smoothly to the wooden dance floor. What was this sensation and why couldn't she control it? She pondered the issue furiously. Perhaps… perhaps she could overcome it through acting? It seemed rather silly at first thought, but if she was trying to find herself through acting why couldn't she control herself through it as well? Perhaps the two were even one and the same.

She thought hard for a moment. She struggled. She fought. But nothing in her career prepared her to handle this sort of circumstance. Kyouko might have fallen into a deep, dark depression, but that would have to wait, because more important things were about to happen. For example, she was about to discover that she truly loved dancing.

* * *

Ren spun Kyouko around rapidly, smiling openly and genuinely. Her joy and laughter was infectious. For a moment he could pretend that there were no complications in life—that he didn't have a damaging past, family issues, and most importantly that restraining age difference. He could almost even make believe that they were together.

"I had no idea dancing was so much fun," Kyouko gasped as she spun back towards Ren. He grinned and was about to reply when—

"Could I cut in?"

Hayate and Hanako appeared next to them in an instant, the young actor looking innocently expectant. Ren opened his mouth to carefully and politely refuse, but Kyouko beat him to it. "Of course."

And so, Kyouko was swept away and Ren found himself forcing a smile and dancing with Hanako.

"They're so cute, aren't they?" Hanako said.

"What?"

Hanako gave him a weird look before elaborating. "Hayate and Kyouko-chan. I think Hayate likes her." Ren felt his stomach drop and lurch unpleasantly. "He won't tell me anything about it," she continued. "But whenever he's home Hayate goes on and on about how amazing an actress Kyouko-chan is and how much he respects her. It's only a matter of time really."

"Only a matter of time until what?" Ren asked.

He was rewarded with another weird look. "Until Hayate asks Kyouko-chan out," she replied patronizingly. "And why wouldn't she say yes? I mean look at him! There's a reason he's been given a lead role already."

Ren cleared his throat. "You'll have to excuse me for a moment," he said suddenly. "I'm feeling rather parched."

About a few yards away, where Yashiro was dancing with a partially recovered Kanae, the manager looked on with worry. Especially because if Kyouko didn't act quickly, Ren would be in a foul mood for an obnoxiously long time.

**

* * *

**

"Is there something wrong, Kyouko-chan?" Hayate asked. His eyes were wide and searching in a way that reminded Kyouko of puppies. "You keep looking over my shoulder."

"Huh? No, nothing… it's just… nothing." Kyouko felt her cheeks going red with embarrassment, but her eyes continued to dart over Hayate's shoulder, following the progress of Ren as he left Hanako and sat down at their table with a wine glass in one hand and an inscrutable look of brooding on his face.

That look worried her deeply, though she could not exactly explain why. Her emotions seemed more intense and complicated compared to the other times she had worried about Ren—far worse than when he was having trouble with Katsuki in Dark Moon.

"Um, I think I see Moko-san and I need to tell her something," she lied (badly). "Do you mind if I—"

"Go ahead," Hayate interrupted. He watched her run off and disappear in the sea of people.

Hanako sidled over and leaned her elbow on his shoulder. "So… you were ditched too, huh?" she said casually.

Hayate gave her a sideways glance. "Nah, Kyouko-chan just needed to talk to her friend," he said.

"Did she promise to come back?" Hanako asked shrewdly.

"…No."

"I thought so."

"What do you mean?"

Hanako gave him her well-practiced weird look. "Some day you'll learn," she replied.

**

* * *

Kyouko was flushed when she sat down next to Ren and interrupted his dark thoughts. "I think I need some air," she said offhandedly, trying to channel her inner Bou.**

Ren looked down at her, having a hard time keeping the expression of awe and wonder off of his face. There was just something… magical… about her and even his own insecurities seemed trivial when he was in her presence. "Then let's step outside," he replied, standing up. He gently placed his arm around her, cupping her elbow, and guided her onto the lawn.

"Even if it's a tent, isn't it still technically outside?" she wondered aloud.

Ren shrugged. "I'm not sure that sort of tent qualifies. I think President Takerada assisted the decoration planners. Or perhaps he and Sakura-san are related?"

Kyouko laughed, her anxieties melting away in the chill air. Their pace was slow since her heels kept sinking into the soft grass where the night air had already swept a generous layer of dew. She was tempted to remove them, but walking barefoot in wet grass didn't appeal to her either.

The music was slowly starting to fade away. They could still make out the beat of the drum set, but guitars were already lost to their ears.

The sloping lawn grew darker the further they went forcing them to travel slow enough not to fall or stumble in the moonlight. The mystical quality of the night seemed to surround them.

The forest loomed like a black fence in front of them and they slipped casually amongst the trees. It was nice there. A soft, piney scent floated in and out of the branches and a few leaves crunched underfoot.

The grass bounced spryly beneath her heels. The pointed stilettos didn't sink beneath the trees like they had on their way across the lawn. Kyouko breathed deeply, letting the air rush into her lungs. She turned around and was surprised by how far away the twinkling lights of the wedding reception were. The warmth of the celebration was inviting, but not as much as the sparkling glow of moonlight in the trees.

"It's beautiful here," she whispered to Ren.

"It is," he replied.

She turned to see him silhouetted beautifully in the night. They were closer than she had thought. "Weddings are… they're nice," she said after awhile. "I like them," Kyouko decided.

Ren sighed. "I don't."

"Eh, why don't you like weddings, Tsuruga-san?"

He licked his lips. "They remind me of things I would like to do, but I can't," he said. He was probably saying too much, but he couldn't stop himself. Not when she was looking at him so earnestly, so beautifully, so…

"What do you mean? What do you want to do?" He closed his eyes for a moment, his expression pained. Kyouko became alarmed and reached out towards him. "Tsuruga-san?"

He took her outstretched hand in his and slowly closed the little distance between them. Kyouko backed into a tree. "Ts-Tsuruga-san?" she whispered.

"I want to—" He couldn't finish his sentence; he merely pressed his lips against hers.

Kyouko was surprised. It was all she could think of to describe her emotions, but it certainly didn't seem sufficient. This kiss was so different from when Ren had given her "lessons" for _Duty Binds Us_. It was stronger than the sweet and simple kiss she had needed for the opening credits with Hayate.

She was having difficulty putting words to the desire she felt roiling within her as Ren pulled her closer against him. Kyouko reached up tentatively to stroke his hair, but the action seemed to have broken some sort of spell.

Ren stiffened and pulled away from her roughly. "I—" He choked on his words. "I'm sorry." He turned and fled, leaving Kyouko staring after him.

Slowly, she put a hand up to her lips. They tingled. "Ts… Tsuruga… Ren," she whispered. She stumbled a little to the edge of the tree line. Ren's dark shape disappeared in the night as he sprinted down the sloping lawns. Suddenly the party seemed much farther away and night air was no longer mystical but cold and lonely.


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: First I want to apologize profusely for the delay. I had a bit of writer's block and in the midst of that I was flung into a very busy summer working at my local movie theater and nannying my neighbor's kids all day three days a week. I've unfortunately had very little downtime. This also means that my updates will definitely not come every two weeks like they used to. Probably every three. I've been working hard on brainstorming so that writer's block won't be a problem and I can really utilize my downtime properly. At any rate, I hope that the epic-ness of this chapter will make up for the long wait. On a similar issue, I'd like to thank some of my recent reviewers whose enthusiasm really helped me get through my writer's block. You guys are the best. Also regarding my lovely reviewers, I would like to note that you guys had an enormous impact on the way this chapter went. It turned out much darker than I had originally intended and I think that was due mostly to everyone's outrage over Ren's actions last chapter. Well... he's still going to be an idiot, but everything will get sorted out rather soon. I'm still not quite sure how this is going to end since I don't like to restrict myself by plotting ahead of time, but there are probably only a few more chapters left in this thing. So before, I bore you guys to death, enjoy the last chapter of the Wedding Arc. **

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Twelve:**_ Oh Dear(ly Beloved) Part Three

Kyouko stumbled numbly across the lawn towards the illuminated white tent where most of the wedding guests still danced happily, unassailed by confusion and doubt. Her high heels continued to sink into the grass and she took them off, no longer concerned about wet feet. She would probably acquire a fair bit of mud between her toes, but she didn't care.

Her mind had raced all evening to this single standstill. Over and over again she relived the moment of Ren's lips pressed against her own leading to his mumbled apology, "I'm sorry." Kyouko's face screwed up in pain and she shouted, "What sort of man does that?" Thankfully the music was loud enough to swallow up her voice. God forbid anyone heard her.

Kanae had been sitting with Yashiro, her temper now fully recovered, when she saw Kyouko wander back under the tent like some sort of zombie. "Shit," she muttered, interrupting whatever it was Yashiro was saying. She had already forgotten.

"What's wrong?" Yashiro asked, following her gaze. His face fell. "That's not good."

Kanae scrambled to her feet. "If your actor did this," she began, her voice verging on a snarl. She couldn't think of an adequate ending to her threat. "Go find him," she spat, disappearing into the crowd to find Kyouko.

Yashiro couldn't blame Kanae for the heated reaction. He was feeling rather angry himself. He had known that Ren was a failure at love, but how could he possibly have been so miserable as to reduce Kyouko to no more than a zombie? Taking a set of latex gloves from his jacket, he began dialing his cell phone as he walked off to a quieter part of the reception.

* * *

Kyouko was relieved when Kanae caught her about the shoulders and began steering her off towards the Japanese castle. Her legs would have given way at any moment and she wasn't entirely sure that she had the strength to pick herself back up again. A fleeting thought considered the consequences of her name plastered in the tabloids along with the announcement of her collapsing at Ogata's wedding. The embarrassment to her and more importantly everyone else involved would have been too much to bear.

"Where are your shoes?" Kanae asked in her ear, as their absence became apparent in the well-lit hallways of the castle.

"Mmm," Kyouko muttered, blinking in the light. "They were sinking in the grass so I took them off."

"Your feet are filthy," Kanae told her. She hadn't thought of what else to say yet. "Um, did you leave your shoes on the lawn?"

Kyouko looked around her in a daze for a moment. "I think so."

"We'll get them later. Into the bathroom," Kanae added briskly, pushing the door open with her hip and guiding Kyouko down inside.

It was hardly a bathroom so much as a private lounge. An array of couches and chairs took up the view before they could even see past to the sinks and toilet stalls. Kanae sat her friend down on one of these generously-stuffed couches and joined her after taking a quick survey of the room to determine that they were indeed alone. In any other circumstances Kyouko might have gazed around her in awe for several moments, but instead she trained her eyes dumbly to the floor. Kanae bit her lip.

"Tell me what happened to you, Mogami," she urged bluntly.

Kyouko blinked rapidly trying to clear the haze out of her eyes. "N-nothing," she insisted.

"Don't 'nothing' me. I saw you and Tsuruga-san leave the tent together and I saw you come back _alone_ looking like the living dead. Now something happened and if you don't tell me what, I'm going to have to assume that Tsuruga-san did something terrible to you," Kanae snapped, a vicious look in her eye just daring Kyouko to try to brush things off once more.

Kyouko stuttered for a few moments, thinking desperately. Her mind swirled in a chaotic tornado of confusion and despair. "I… well, umm…." She took a deep breath and started over. "I'm confused, Moko-san." Kanae waited patiently for an explanation. "About what Sakura-san said to me and what you told me. I was feeling strange through the whole wedding ceremony and Tsuruga-san's presence seemed to have a very weird effect on me. I was only starting to feel better when I was dancing and then I saw Tsuruga-san all alone and I was worried.

"We went for a walk towards the trees and we were… just talking. Tsuruga-san kissed me, then he apologized and ran away." Kyouko could hardly believe her own words. In what sort of surreal world did men like Ren go around kissing girls like her? It just didn't happen.

"Did he kiss you against your will?" Kanae demanded. She was beginning to suspect that she would do more snarling than usual today.

"N-no… it was… it was nice. Moko-san, what if I'm in love with him?" Kyouko felt like she was suddenly drowning in fear. The threat of love had been hidden in the back of her mind for hours and suddenly in was in the forefront, threatening to engulf her.

Kanae was quiet for a minute or two and then in a soft voice that Kyouko had to strain to hear she said, "Then I suppose the Love Me section was a success." It took another minute for Kanae to snap out of whatever spell she was under. Her rage returned in full force as she thundered, "So the asshole kissed you, apologized, and ran away?"

"Um, y-yes," Kyouko squeaked. Kanae was a little bit frightening.

"I'm going to have to destroy him," she declared with vehemence.

"But—"

"What sort of man does that?" Kanae shouted, startling her friend with the déjà vu.

"I'm sure Tsuruga-san had a perfectly good reason for what he did. For all we know, it could have been an acting exercise for that scene coming up in _Duty Binds Us_."

Kanae gave her a measuring look. "Mogami, _your_ character is supposed to freak out and run away in that scene, not his. And why would he do an acting exercise in the middle of a wedding without telling you that was what he wanted to do or at least explaining afterwards?"

"Because Tsuruga-san is a very serious and dedicated actor," Kyouko replied though the excuse sounded hollow even to her.

"Why are you defending him? He's the one who ran away and left you feeling like a zombie! It's his fault!"

His fault? But why would Ren hurt her without a perfectly good reason? Kyouko was quiet for a few minutes, thinking to herself. There was an irritating lack of answers, which left Kyouko feeling frustrated. Ren was usually so good at explaining himself, so perhaps since he hadn't explained himself, there was no explanation. Which would mean that there was no reason for hurting her and yet she was still defending him. So why was she defending him when he didn't have a good reason? A little voice in the back of her head was singing that it was a sign of her growing ability to love.

The fear came back in full force and she was feeling pretty well justified. Assuming she was in love with Ren—and that was a large assumption—it was already starting to hurt again. Just like before.

"Moko-san," she said quietly. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

"I don't know. But you're looking better and it's almost time to leave so we should go find your shoes."

Kyouko nodded. "Ok."

* * *

Yashiro finally found Ren by following sound of the unanswered rings of the actor's cell phone. The young man had found himself a stone set of steps to sit on with his head laid tragically in his hands. He looked more like a depressed teenager than a grown man in his twenties.

"You see the thing about phones is you're supposed to answer them when they ring," Yashiro said by way of greeting.

Ren gave him a brief dirty look before returning to his previous position.

Yashiro sighed. "No more," he declared. "I will not be your outlet for frustration when you've royally screwed up with Kyouko-chan."

The actor looked taken aback. "I—" he began, but Yashiro interrupted.

"Kyouko-chan just wandered back to the tent looking like the living dead. Kotonami-chan is taking care of her right now." He bit out another hefty sigh. "So I'm asking: what did you do to her?"

Ren's face contorted slightly in pain. "I lost control, Yashiro. I kissed her. I stopped and apologized the minute I realized what I was doing. Then I panicked and ran away."

Yashiro bit his lip and surveyed Ren for a few moments before winding his arm back and smacking him squarely in the face.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You are the biggest idiot in Japan, possibly the world," Yashiro added.

"What?" Ren demanded, feeling highly affronted and annoyed.

"What do you think apologizing and running away made her think? She'll think you had no good reason for kissing her. That you were just trying to hurt her. And you know what sort of category you'll get lumped into then."

A dark glint appeared in Ren's eye of an entirely different sort. Yashiro didn't know exactly what was on Ren's mind, but he could make a rather educated guess that Ren knew more about Kyouko's past and the reason why she was in the Love Me section to beginning with. And judging by the look of fury that was slowly making its way into Ren's expression his thoughts were turning to Fuwa Shou.

"Well, pull yourself together, Ren. It's almost time to go and we have to find the girls."

* * *

The night air hung flat and silent between Ren and Kyouko with Kanae and Yashiro dangling quietly in between. Kyouko was staring firmly in the opposite direction and Ren was trying desperately to catch her eye as he absently took his keys back from the valet. She opened her car door, sat down, and closed it before he even had a chance to be chivalrous.

Ren was horribly confused. Kyouko was no longer the zombie Yashiro had described, but rather an angry demon hell-bent on punishing him with her silence. He had always imagined that Kyouko would run away in fear if he ever tried to kiss her, which was why he had refrained from doing so up to this point. Anger was certainly not an enjoyable alternative and he was wishing fiercely that he had maintained his precious control.

Kyouko's eyes were fixed unflinchingly out the window as Ren began to drive out of the parking lot. The vague attempts at small talk that filtered through from the back seat were lost on her ears as well as Ren's.

Her mind was a stewing mess twisted of fear and anger. Her lack of a reasonable explanation for Ren's actions had sent her on this spiraling journey. She was infuriated now, not just confused. And the fact that she was angry made her afraid, because there was really only one good reason for her to be so furious. That would mean she was in love with Ren.

She shivered for a second as she dwelled on that one thought. Loving Ren? How could such a thing be the truth? And more importantly how could she have fallen in love with a man who would kiss her and then run away? It was beyond comprehension.

Kyouko carried on in this same vein for quite some time, repeating over and over the vicious cycle of poisonous thoughts and contemplations with nothing to show for the effort.

The car came to a stop, jarring Kyouko out of her reflection. She watched passively, barely managing to utter a goodbye, as Yashiro and Kanae slid out of the back seat and her best friend shot her meaningful looks as they drove onwards.

It was utterly silent now. Painfully so. The minutes and seconds ticked by with excruciating delay.

Ren cleared his throat. "Mogami-san?"

She ignored him until he pulled the car up to the curb by her apartment complex.

He tried again. "Mogami-san?"

"Goodbye, Tsuruga—" She stopped, realizing that his hand was gripping her bare arm tightly. Kyouko glanced at his hand and then at the door handle with she very much wished to pull so that she could escape. "Tsuruga-san," she began.

She could get out no more before his lips crashed over hers for the second time that night, only this time with more force and desperation than she would have thought possible. Kyouko longed to succumb to the insistent pressure. She almost did. Until her anger and fear flared up once more and she shoved him away roughly.

"No!" she declared. "You… You don't get to do that sort of thing after what you pulled at the wedding reception!" Kyouko shouted, her voice rising in volume with each word. Ren gaped at her wide-eyed. "I will not be treated like this! I will not be made a fool of!" She panted slightly as she took a deep breath. "Thank you for the ride," she said coldly. "I'll see you at work."

She slammed the car door shut behind her and stomped into her apartment building, her stilettos clacking loudly after her as if to emphasize her displeasure. When she at last reached the sanctuary of her apartment, she locked the door, broke down, and sobbed.

* * *

Though most of the cast and crew of _Duty Binds Us_ could not explain it, there was a palpable aura of tension on set when they reconvened on Monday. Yashiro and Kanae shot each other nervous glances when Kyouko and Ren crossed paths and ignored each other. Sorata, who had—much to her displeasure—been left out of the loop watched on curiously and determined to get the answer out of somebody before the day was out. There was no doubt that she would do just that.

Director Hakimori, though he was well aware of the strain between his two co-stars, chose to ignore it. After all, a little tension would not be such a terrible thing when the day's filming was to focus on the epic fight scene between Lieutenant Madara Akio and Private Moyami Rin. If anything, it might just make the scene ten times better than he could have ever hoped.

With that decision made, he waited patiently for his actors to return from wardrobe and make-up so that he could begin what was to be an interesting day.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone. Sorry for the wait, though I did lots better this time :D This chapter (as well as the last one) is unBetaed, since my Beta Reader seems to have disappeared. Hopefully everything is alright. Anyway, hopefully this chapter is a little bit less angsty since we're getting towards the end. Last chapter was just way too dark. And yes, this story will be ending soon. Next chapter most likely. It's been a great time writing this story and I'd like to take a little sappy moment if I could to thank everyone for all the amazing support and reviews and general all around awesomeness. Yes, I defied grammar and probably spelling in that sentence and I don't care. Also if you're wondering about the chapter title, blame the internet, more specifically people on Facebook putting up videos about flaming tornados o.O Crazy stuff. I'm not sure if any of my Skip Beat readers are Naruto fans or read my NejiTen story, but if you did, please see the note I added as a Chapter 12 to that story. I think that's everything important I needed to say. Enjoy the chapter**. _

* * *

_

_**Chapter Thirteen:**_ Like a Flaming Tornado

It took everything Kyouko had to keep herself calm while the hairstylist tugged her short hair back into a stumpy ponytail and the make-up artist gave her a light dusting of dirt. She closed her eyes to the blaring florescent lights and forced herself to breathe. The air was charged with the heavy feeling of impending doom and her body coursed with exhausting energy.

In the next chair, one of the minor actresses chattered excitedly. "I can't believe Director Hakimori scheduled two really important scenes today! The fight scene and the kiss scene! I bet you're not nervous at all, Kyouko-san. You're such an amazing actress!"

Kyouko swallowed almost imperceptibly. "No, I wouldn't say that I was nervous," she said. Her voice sounded awful and she cringed after the words had left her mouth. 'Furious, terrified, about to spontaneously combust!' she thought. 'Now that would be much more accurate.'

Her manager, Sorata, surveyed the subtle emotions flicker across Kyouko's face in the mirror, watching from her spot leaning against the back wall. She wisely kept her mouth shout and made a mental note to hunt down Kanae and Yashiro before lunch.

"You're all set, Kyouko-chan," the make-up artist said with a bright grin.

"Thank you," Kyouko said bowing her head politely. She set off wordlessly towards the set with Sorata trailing quietly behind her.

* * *

Ren felt sick to his stomach and it pained him to feel that way. He hadn't been this nervous in years. Scratch that, he had never felt so miserable in his entire life. He would have loved to do nothing more than find a nice little niche to crawl into and waste away the day.

How could he have turned out to be such a failure? Didn't everyone say that the definition of stupidity was repeating the same action and expecting different results? Or was that insanity? He probably had a little bit of both.

Trying to affect a casual air in front of the rest of the cast and crew, he fiddled absently with the collar of his soldier's uniform and waited patiently off set while Kanae and old Yamamoto finished one of the Captain Hikari and Colonel Jira scenes that followed the big fight scene.

"There was a bit of a scuffle between the Lieutenant and Private Moyami," Hikari told the old soldier.

The Colonel circled his office, stroking his tiny beard contemplatively. "A scuffle?"

"During a training exercise. Nothing that requires disciplinary action, but I believe you wanted this sort of thing brought to your attention when you gave me my orders."

"Yes, yes," Jira replied sounding both impatient and distracted for reasons Hikari could not divine. "Keep me updated on their condition. If the situation persists I may have to have Private Moyami transferred for the sake of morale."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Go ahead."

"There are things that cannot be resolved so easily. The only way for Private Moyami to overcome her grief is to remain here and eventually accept Lieutenant Madara. I do not believe that it will put the platoon in danger. Both of them are too professional to let their emotions get in the way of work."

Jira looked her up and down. "I will make my decision based on what I think is best."

"Colonel—"

"You are dismissed, Captain."

Hikari gave her commanding officer one last measuring look before gliding off set. The Colonel watched the door close for a moment or two before settling down at his desk and taking up a sheaf of papers.

"CUT!"

Ren jumped. He hadn't realized how easily he had just gotten sucked into the drama playing out in front of him. And now that he was returned to his own thoughts, he wished that the scene had gone on just a little bit longer. A deadly cold sensation stole over him when out of the corner of his eye he spotted Kyouko making her way to the set.

"We'll come back to this scene later," Hakimori was informing both Kanae and Yamamoto. "I want to get the fight sequence in while the light is still good outside. In the meantime I want you to work on those points I mentioned."

In a flurry of motion as everyone rushed to get set up outside, Ren lost sight of Kyouko. That did not remain so for long, however, as a delicate cough behind him announced her imminent proximity.

"M-Mogami-san," he stuttered painfully.

She eyed him coldly, almost savagely. "Tsuruga-san," she acknowledged. "I hope you're ready for the next scene."

Her words seemed to cut through him like an icy dagger. "Of course. We've been rehearsing for quite some time with Katashi-sensei."

His reply was followed by a long, suffocating silence. Kyouko's eyes blazed with a barely concealed fury. Even before they had learned to understand each other, she had never gazed at him with such blatant contempt.

Like a godsend, the director's voice cut into Ren's misery. "Tsuruga-kun, Mogami-chan!" They hurried over to Hakimori, avoiding eye contact like the plague. "I want to start right away," he continued. "Katashi-sensei has informed me that the both of you are ready, so let's just get right to it."

Kyouko found her place on set among a crowd of other actors assembled on the training grounds, while Ren—blessedly—got ready off set. He waited for Hakimori to set the cameras rolling and call out "action" before strolling onto the set as Lieutenant Akio.

His eyes swept over his soldiers, lingering briefly on Rin's cold lifelessness, and he smiled.** "**I've only met one of your number so far, so I'll introduce myself. I'm your new lieutenant, Madara Akio, but if you call me Madara, I may have to kill you." He was rewarded with a hearty chuckle from most of the soldiers, which bolstered his confidence enough to continue. "Eventually I'll learn your names… or at least I hope so. For now I'll try to get to know you while we're training. We'll be starting with hand-to-hand sparring. Please partner up."

Akio watched for a single satisfied moment as his soldiers neatly paired off, with the exception of one Moyami Rin. He paused for a second, a brief kernel of inexplicable fear rising up through his belly. "I'll be your partner, Moyami-chan," he said at last.

Rin smirked back at him evilly. For a brief moment Ren almost lost his character in the face of such fury. "Don't complain when you're black and blue," Rin whispered.

"Pardon?"

"I said, yes, sir," she replied, almost sickeningly sweet. Without any further ceremony Rin dove towards him with a well-aimed punch that was meant to send him sprawling several meters away. Though he did not fall as far as anticipated, he was nonetheless on the ground. Rin stared down at him triumphantly until he hooked his foot around her ankles and brought her tumbling down next to him.

Akio got to his feet with Rin following furiously after. Her cheeks were beet-red and a fine layer of dust from the ground had gathered in her hair and on her uniform.

"Your first reaction was good," Akio told her as she caught her breath, "but then you left your guard open."

Rin looked as though she wanted to scream with fury, while Akio calmly adopted a blank exterior. He dodged a blow aimed for his head and sent her crippling backwards with a fist to the abdomen. She spun to the left and wrenched his arm behind his back. His eyes widened slightly in astonishment.

"You left your guard open, sir," Rin told him, her voice dripping with acidic sweetness.

Akio fought the urge to laugh and twisted in her grip before she could get a solid hold on him. He broke loose and skittered sideways in an off-balance sort of dance that brought up clouds of dust with each step.

Other soldiers were watching them now as they circled each other like vultures. Their eyes were locked tight, trying to anticipate each other's moves. It didn't matter that Ren and Kyouko had rehearsed this scene with Katashi-sensei over a hundred times. It felt like every step they took was completely new.

Suddenly, Rin broke their stalemate, lunging forward with almost killer intent. Akio caught her deftly by the arm and spun her to the side."It appears that whoever taught you to fight neglected some of the basics," he told her jokingly, a light smile playing across his lips. Instantly, he knew he had said the wrong thing. Some sort of delicate balance seemed to snap and Rin broke.

"Do not insult Lieutenant Ichirou," she thundered. "He was a better man that you will ever hope to be! Stop trying to take his place!" She stormed away. If there had been anything around worth destroying she certainly would have taken care of it on her way out.

Akio watched her go, a distinct sadness reflected in his eyes. Then quietly, almost so no one could hear, he whispered, "… I'm not…."

A gentle sort of quiet spell rested over the set. Hakimori almost forgot to yell out "cut" until Kyouko bothered to clear her throat contemptuously. Hakimori was ecstatic. "That was brilliant! I don't think we could get anything better than that." He rubbed his willowy hands together triumphantly. "Well," he continued motioning to his crew. "Let's get back inside and finish Part Two Scene One, shall we? Tsuruga-kun and Mogami-chan, we'll come back to your other scene after lunch, hmm? We should have a decent sort of dusk at this time of year, I think."

Hakimori wandered off, humming pleasantly to himself already forgetting the incredibly palpable tension that was flowing erratically between his two co-stars. Kyouko practically glowered as Ren sought out her eyes. Before he could say a word, she had stomped away.

Several yards away, Sorata said quietly to herself, "I don't know what he did, but I'm going to find out."

* * *

In no less than ten minutes, Kyouko's mother hen of a manager had aggressively cornered Yashiro in one of the studio's low-traffic hallways. Sorata crossed her arms and looked down her nose at him. Nervously, Yashiro fiddled with his glasses and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Um, how can I help you, Sorata-san?"

Sorata made a big show of clearing her throat. "There's something going on with Kyouko-chan and Tsuruga-kun," she said bluntly. "You may not know everything, but you know something and you're going to tell me what that is."

Her choice of phrase—as a demand rather than a question—was duly noted. "It seems that during the course of the wedding reception, Ren and Kyouko-chan left the party for a few a moments, wherein Ren kissed her, apologized, and ran away. And before you say anything, I've yelled at him about that. Obviously, Kyouko-chan believes that Ren is playing with her feelings." Yashiro sighed. "She was ignoring him quite well during the car ride home. I don't know what happened after Kotonami-chan and I left, but it seems that things have gotten quite worse."

"Yes, judging by their acting, I'd say so," Sorata said. "It's a pity they have to be in so much pain to produce such an amazing display as that." Yashiro nodded along with her, glad to no longer be scrutinized so closely. "Well, you may just have to have another 'talk' with Tsuruga-kun and I'll see what I can do for Kyouko-chan." And then, softly she added, "Because if they can't work things out before the next scene… I don't know what will happen."

* * *

Kyouko stared blankly at the white dressing room wall, breathing as deeply as she could manage. She couldn't even bring herself to watch her best friend act. That was how desperate she was to avoid Tsuruga Ren. It left her with a sick, hollow feeling deep in her stomach that made her want to the grab the nearest trash can and hurl.

Not only was she suffering because of her sempai, but she was also feeling pressure regarding her acting. Though Director Hakimori may have liked how the fight scene had turned out, Kyouko could not honestly say that she felt completely and wholly like Moyami Rin. The final lines when she had shouted about Lieutenant Ichirou had sounded forced and flat to her own ears. Quite possibly the Director would take a closer the look at the footage they had gathered and make them redo the last part of the scene.

She took in another deep breath and let it out with a loud huff. She flicked her eyes over to the door at the sound of a gentle tap. "Kyouko-chan, it's me," came the familiar and reassuring voice of her manager. "I'm coming in, so you'd better be decent," she added with a small chuckle.

A sneaky smile curled at the edges of Kyouko's lips for the briefest of moments. Her mood was too powerful and it faded before Sorata had even entered the room, bringing with her the manager's usual bustle and maternal good cheer.

Sorata saw only a twisted and tormented, if slightly tear-stained, face looking back at her. Tutting softly to herself, she pulled a wet-wipe out of her purse and began dabbing at Kyouko's face in a motherly fashion. "Now, now, pull yourself together, dear," Sorata said kindly. The tone in her voice only made Kyouko want to melt into further tears and hysterics.

The manager took a seat next to Kyouko on the plain, blue couch. "Tell me about it."

Kyouko bit her lip. She couldn't bring herself to speak about Ren first. It was too embarrassing. "I'm having trouble becoming Rin today," she said at last. "It that last scene I felt more like myself and I was forcing Rin's emotions into my own."

Sorata nodded. "So you yourself are angry at Tsuruga Ren." Kyouko blinked. "Yashiro-kun told me what happened at the wedding, though no one seems to know what happened on the ride home. Even if I didn't know, it's pretty easy to read your anger towards Tsuruga-kun."

The young actress was gaping slightly as her manager neatly laid her emotions out in a logical puzzle. "He tried to kiss me again and I got angry," she said, turning her face away. "Why is he toying with my emotions like this?"

Sorata let out a deep sigh and muttered something softly that Kyouko couldn't quite make out but sounded vaguely like "young people and their love problems." The manager looked at her young charge quite seriously. "Have you ever considered, Kyouko-chan, that Tsuruga-kun is just as nervous and afraid as you are, perhaps even more?" She let her words sink in for a moment before continuing. "Men are, quite simply, idiots. Perhaps he is so scared, so afraid of hurting you, that he did exactly what he was trying to avoid."

"I don't understand."

Being a mother of several children now grown and off in the world, Sorata was well-practiced in the art of patience, but hers was wearing rather thin. "I don't know all of your secrets, but I know enough of who you are, Kyouko-chan, to guess that you were hurt in the past and that you are deathly afraid to fall in love. This is half the reason why you are angry with Tsuruga-kun, because he threatens the small place in the world you have made for yourself where your heart cannot be pierced.

"This is a lie. You cannot stop yourself from falling in love and you shouldn't try to stop yourself. You can be so happy. If you'll only let yourself be open to Tsuruga-kun. In the end, what it comes down to is whether you'll be able to act when it comes time for the kiss scene this afternoon. If you don't resolve things with Tsuruga-kun, then you won't be able to portray Moyami Rin the way she needs to be portrayed."

Kyouko was quiet for awhile. After a few minutes of no response, Sorata got up from her spot on the couch and dusted herself off. "Well, it's lunchtime now. I suggest you settle things soon. From what I can tell, Hakimori-san is still being a stickler about Kotonami-chan's scene and they're working out the kinks after lunch. I doubt it will take terribly long."

She was still mulling things over in her mind ten minutes later when once again someone knocked on her door. "Mogami-san?" Her stomach twisted into an enormous knot. "It's me," Ren continued from outside the door. "Can we… can we talk?"


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I will say more at the end of the story for those that wonder what I'll be up to now that this story is done, but for now I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has helped me shape this story. First to the readers, for being all around awesome at life. To the reviewers, whether all you did was drop a simple line or write me a novel, I appreciate every single one of you. Best people ever. To Runadaemon, who Beta Read a good chunk of this story and helped considerably. I've loved every minute of writing this story and I can only hope that you have had a fraction of the same enjoyment reading it. With thanks said, have at it!**

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen:**_ Light At the End of the Tunnel

Ren's gut was telling him to run. To cut his losses, leave the country, take up a new name, and start a new life somewhere else. With no small amount of difficulty he squashed those feelings down and swallowed. For although nearly every fiber of his being screamed at him to flee, at least one small part of him told him to stay and face the truth. He was in love with Kyouko and there was no way around it anymore.

He started counting in his head to pass the time until Kyouko opened the door. "One… two… three…" She hadn't uttered a single word. "Thirty-four… thirty-five…"

Slowly the door cracked open and smidge by smidge her face appeared in the gap. There were red rings around her eyes. Ren froze for a moment, then said, "I made you cry… I'm sorry."

The silence hung thick between them. A moment or two passed before Kyouko backed away, clearly allowing him space to enter the room. He stared at her for a few seconds, but she didn't say a word.

He had nothing to lose anymore. He went inside.

There was absolutely nothing of interest in the plain dressing room that Ren could divert his gaze to and his eyes inevitably fell upon Kyouko. She seemed utterly fascinated by the floor and her head tilted downward away from him in a sad, plaintive sort of way. The quiet suffocated him for a moment and he feared that he would not be able to speak at all, but his throat cleared and taking a deep breath he said, "Kyouko?"

She looked up briefly. Her eyes pierced through to his soul and disarmed him. Ren grappled for something to say. Everything had flown from his mind.

"I, uh, could we sit?" he asked, stalling for time.

Wordlessly, Kyouko wandered over to the couch and a second or two later Ren sat down beside her. "I'm sorry for what I've put you through lately. It wasn't fair of me and I didn't mean to play with your feelings. I have been… so _afraid_ of hurting you that… that I—" He broke off, unable to go on. Kyouko was so quiet it scared him.

He had been studying the fingers folded in his lap for the last minute or so, but now he looked up trying to meet Kyouko's eyes. As is sensing the shift in him, Kyouko's slowly lifted her head. Even ringed in red and wet, her eyes gleamed at him like gems and instead of breaking him down, now her gaze built him up.

"I love you, Kyouko. I've tried so hard not to. I… I just felt that you deserved someone better than me." He could see confusion pouring into her features, but he continued, "Someone more whole than I am. But it's impossible. I have loved you since the day I met you."

Kyouko opened her mouth to say that when she and Ren had first met he had made it abundantly clear that he disliked her, but Ren interrupted her before she could say anything other than, "But you—"

"No, not at LME," he said softly. "I never told you that we met about twelve years ago in Kyoto…" he smiled "… when we were kids."

"I don't…." Kyouko strained her eyes at him, trying to place him in her childhood.

His smile curled a little wider. "You thought I was a fairy."

"C…Corn?"

"Kuon, actually." He broke eye contact for the first time in several minutes. "I became Tsuruga Ren years later when I returned to Japan. I'm not proud of the man Kuon became. But I never forgot you. It just took me awhile to realize you were the same girl I fell in love with on a family trip to Kyoto." He paused for a moment, trying to figure out what to say next as he studied the floor.

To his amazement Kyouko had reached out to brush her fingers across his cheek. He looked up to her eyes. "You're really Corn?"

"Yes."

"You lied to me about being a fairy," she accused. Her lips pulled into a tiny pout of frustration.

Her expression was so serious that Ren wanted to burst out laughing. He settled for a less offensive chuckle and replied, "You mistook me for one all those years ago. You seemed so thrilled by the prospect that I couldn't bear to tell you the truth. Not when you came to me in tears so many times."

Kyouko nodded numbly, staring down at her fingers as if she could not believe she had actually reached out and touched Ren. "And you," she began. She seemed to be struggling to form the sentence in her mind. She tried again. "You—"

She was interrupted by a knock on her door. It opened to reveal a short girl that Kyouko thought she might have seen among the lighting crew at one point or another. Apparently the girl didn't seem to think she was interrupting anything. "Kyouko-san, they need you down at make-up and wardrobe right now. Director Hakimori says that the light won't last very long."

Kyouko looked startled but didn't move.

"Right now, Kyouko-san," the girl repeated, intent on seeing Kyouko get up and leave the dressing room immediately.

She glanced briefly at Ren before getting up and following the impatient crew girl out of her dressing without so much as a word to Ren. She had only stopped to mutter, "Alright, I'm coming," to appease the interloper.

Kyouko threw one last lingering and frustratingly inscrutable glance in Ren's direction before closing the door slowly and disappearing from sight.

Ren stared at the shiny doorknob for several minutes, slowly building a deep hatred for the unsuspecting inanimate object. An agonizing pain washed over him as his mind began to process the idea that he had laid his heart out like an open book before Kyouko and she had been unable to respond to him.

Rather audibly, he cursed the sun and Director Hakimori's dramatic flair for the arts. Perhaps passing actors and actresses in the corridors wondered why Kyouko was swearing so loudly (and in a deep voice), but that was the last thing on Ren's mind as he got up and wandered off miserably to his own dressing room to prepare for his next performance. He could only hope that he and Kyouko would hold themselves together for the scene.

It was going to be difficult. The scene took place several weeks after Lieutenant Akio, Ren's character, arrived at the base. Time had passed and he was starting to develop a tender affection for the wounded Moyami Rin—Kyouko's character—who, though she was unaware of it, seemed to finally be recovering her old vigor for life that had died with Lieutenant Ichirou. But disaster struck, as rather dramatically Wantanbe Emi, an Army Medical Nurse, arrived to serve in the medic corps and revealed herself to be Ichirou's fiancée. To make matters worse, it also happened to be Ichirou's birthday.

When he thought about it, it was almost cliché how Rin's vulnerability and confusion led her to kiss Akio and then panic. The stage directions were uncomfortably similar to Ren's mistake at the wedding. He could only hope that that sad fact didn't weigh too heavily on Kyouko's mind as she was surely contemplating what had transpired while she was having her make-up done.

* * *

Watching the make-up artist work never failed to fascinate Kyouko. Layers of foundation and blush gave her skin a divine glow that she could never hope to achieve on her own, no matter how hard she tried. Then, the artist dusted false dirt and grime on her face since the military base was supposed to be rather dusty and clouds of the red grit were kicked up into the air with each passing jeep and convoy.

With expert finesse, the artist traced jagged tear stains down Kyouko's cheeks and proclaimed her finished. The smile on Kyouko's face didn't last long as she got up and made her way over to wardrobe. She had been distracted by the make-up for quite awhile, but reality came crashing down on her with its usual bitter harshness.

She was having an enormous amount of difficulty processing the fact that Ren loved her. Kyouko kept trying to work it out in her head. Maybe she had misheard him? But, no, it had been far too quiet in her dressing room for that to be plausible. The only logical conclusion was that he had said it and that he had meant it, but….

Kyouko bit down and chewed on her cheek with consternation. If Ren had confessed to her then the next step in the process would be to come up with some sort of reply. The only problem was she wasn't exactly sure what that reply was. She was about as confused as a football player at an anime convention.

On the one hand she had sworn off love. On the other hand the purpose of the Love Me section and all her efforts in acting were to regain that very missing emotion.

On the one hand she had been terribly hurt and had no desire to repeat those experiences all over again. On the other hand she respected Ren and, to put it bluntly, idolized him.

On the one hand she wasn't sure if what she felt for Ren qualified as love. On the other hand her feelings and attraction were almost impossible to ignore.

In all this confusion there were two things that were most definitely certain. Kyouko couldn't leave Ren hanging. She had to come up with something to tell him. And the second thing she knew for sure was that she had to make up her mind before they started the scene because they would fail if she was still conflicted.

A sharp pain arced up her right leg and made her gasp in surprise. She looked down to see one of the wardrobe assistants tugging the laces of her combat boots. "Ahhh, too tight," Kyouko said, wincing slightly. The assistant cast her an apologetic look and set about loosening the boots. "Better."

* * *

There was no time to talk before shooting started up again. Ren and Kyouko were caught up doing the solo shots that led up to their scene together. Ren had to do a bit of panicked running as Lieutenant Akio searched the compound desperately for Rin and Kyouko was occupied with forlorn gazing as the camera zoomed in on her from a distance when Akio finally spotted Rin.

These shots moved quickly with few retakes as Hakimori hurried them for time. The cry of "Part Three, Scene Ten, Take One" came much sooner than either Ren or Kyouko expected, but they took it in stride.

Still running and rather uncharacteristically out-of-breath Akio came to a screeching halt next to Rin. Panting, he called out her name. "Moyami-chan!"

Slowly, her eyes brimming with the leftovers of tears that she hadn't exactly managed to brush away in time, she looked up at him with derision and sarcasm written all over her face. Not sparing much more than a second or two, she looked away again. Rin spoke in a choked and strangled voice. "Leave me be, sir."

Akio stood unmoving as a statue. Her eyes swept over her and he didn't do much else for quite some time until suddenly he spoke again, "Nobody knew he was engaged." The silence stretched delicately between them like bubblegum. "I know what day it is. His birthday," he added.

Her response was faster and louder than he might have expected. "Stop talking, sir. I don't want to listen. I don't want to talk. I don't… want to do anything." What had started off strong dissolved into halting sentences. She sniffed loudly, a dark red blush creeping up her cheeks as a result.

Making his first move since he had arrived, Akio sat down next to her and stared off into the distance where the sun had just set. A dull glow hovered over the edge of the horizon.

"Then I won't talk," Akio told her. "And you don't have to talk. We don't have to do anything. We'll just sit here," he concluded.

Rin opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again rather quickly. Time passed silently. Hakimori had told them that since they had planned carefully they should wait until the last embers of the setting sun had disappeared before picking up with the script again. The Director wanted to shoot the scene in real time if he could.

A dark cobalt color started to spread across the sky like split ink and Rin cast a furtive glance at Akio and spoke, "He would have been twenty-two. It's my fault he didn't live past twenty-one. What kind of life is that?"

Akio seemed to be choosing his words carefully as he replied. "The life of a solider. People die, Moyami-chan. I could die. You could die. Tenshou-san could die—"

"Tenshou won't die," Rin interrupted. "People like him never die."

Akio couldn't resist smiling just a little bit. He couldn't help but feel glad that Rin's eyes looked significantly drier now. Still, he added soberly, "But we could all die."

"Don't," Rin said. She sounded almost like a child.

"Don't what?" Akio asked.

"Say that you could die."

"There are a lot of things I would never do, Moyami-chan," he said solemly. "I wouldn't forget to mention I was engaged. I wouldn't lie. And… and I wouldn't die."

She turned sharply to look him in the eye, quite possibly for the very first time.

"There are few things in this world that a man can promise," Akio continued, aware of Rin's piercing gaze but determined to finish what he had to say. "I can promise that I will not die on you… Rin…"

Their faces had gotten rather close without them really taking note of it, but now they seemed rather astonished by the proximity. Rin leaned closer, pressing her lips against his. Akio returned the gesture, albeit hesitantly at first. In no time at all, it had become quite passionate.

Ren's fingers had worked their way into Kyouko's hair. It wasn't quite what the script called for, but it felt right to him. Speaking of the script, Kyouko ought to be breaking away from him any minute now. As much as he was enjoying himself, it was about to end soon. Ren braced himself for an impact that didn't come.

Instead of breaking away from him and declaring "I can't get involved again. I can't do this," Kyouko was pushing him backwards onto the ground, which though pleasant was utterly confusing.

Wasn't she supposed to run off so he could gaze after her and muse, "Maybe I should let her run…."

Distantly he could hear Director Hakimori shouting something along the lines of, "Cut! Cut! What the hell? Don't make me throw water on you!"

Finally catching on, Ren realized that Kyouko had ventured off the script intentionally. Under most circumstances, Ren might have scolded her for it, but he felt that in this case, he would make an exception.

* * *

_Three months later…_

"Ren, for the last time, get off the phone and come eat. You need a decent meal before we go."

"Sorry," Ren told his father. "Just a minute." Even though he covered the mouth piece with his hand, Kuu could still make out the conversation between his son and his girlfriend.

"Kyouko, you know they give us dinner there, right?" he replied exasperatedly.

"Yes, and you won't eat nearly enough of it. I can't force you to eat at an event that will be televised live, but I can sure as hell make you eat before we go." The tone of her voice brokered no argument.

"Alright," Ren said. "Just a minute then." He returned to the phone. "Sorry about that," he said graciously.

"You should listen to Kyouko-chan more," Kuu told him.

Ren barely managed to contain a groan.

"So have you proposed yet? Do you need any help planning how to do it? You are going to marry her, right?" Kuu added suspiciously.

"You, know what," Ren replied, "I really shouldn't keep Kyouko waiting much longer. I'll talk to you next week. Bye."

Kuu gazed at the telephone as he hung it back up on the cradle. He was still for a few moments; then he broke out into a wide grin of pure glee. "He's totally got a ring for her!" he declared to no one in particular and waltzed off to the kitchen whistling tunelessly.

* * *

**The Last Author's Note: Hello again! So now here's where I tell you what I'll be up to now that this story is finished at last. I will be moving in to college in less than a week, so I will most likely have much less time than usual. I don't plan on starting anything long just yet. Instead I'll probably be focusing on my drabble series (mostly in other fandoms, though you might see some Skip Beat oneshots if I have ideas). As far as longer stories go, I do have some ideas for Skip Beat. The first to get done (and there are still no promises that I'll write any of these yet) would be a companion fic to A Wink... that focuses on the YashiroxKanae relationship. I purposely didn't include too much of them because some readers felt weird about the age gap. However, others of you support the ship like I do and I would like to write the story if I can. The other Skip Beat idea I have is a future fic when Maria grows up (sort of). That one's an even bigger maybe, but any news on these stories can be found in my profile when I've made up my mind about it. My other internet project would be finishing the script of Duty Binds Us, which if that happens I may post on my fictionpress account (link's in the profile!). But that's it for my internet writing. Thanks for making this story such a great experience! Until next time _Madness**


End file.
